Edge Of Romos
by Komice M.N
Summary: The story follows time line of what ends in "Papunika Story". Life Moves On is a main message that has been carried throughout the happy days of Marm and Hyunkel in Romos. Both of them believe in this, differently.
1. Home Sweet Home

_Note: The story follows timeline of what ends in "Papunika Story"._

 **Chapter 1 - Home Sweet Home**

Romos is quite different from Papunika. The country is bigger in term of size and has a longer history of founding. For generations Romos has been the world capital of gold. There are many prolific gold producing regions in Romos. Gold mining and trading are core advantages of the country. The gold business are conducted in many levels, from governmental to corporate and retailing.

Hyunkel has no interest in this.

Before moving to Dylan, Romos three and a half years ago, he had decided to remain in the area of building and construction simply because he likes seeing harmony in architecture and urban planing. Very soon he operated his own firm in Romos. Running his own business has given him more flexibility and larger areas of development. Meanwhile, he is still leading the project being agreed and funded by all kingdoms in the World Summit four years ago. The project is in its second phase. He has been working with experts and authorities in all kingdoms that involved. He is no longer going to Papunika that frequently, his time has been occupied by new locations of the project and by new markets penetrations of his business. Work in Papunika is in a stable stage and is delegated to the regional office of his organization.

However, within the last two months he has come to Papunika for three times. He has no choice. That person is there due to her study and then due to her unplanned leisure trips with Leona.

Sometimes, when he is alone at night and that person is thousands of miles away, he doesn't stay understanding or cool any longer, he just wants to bring her back no matter what.

...

"Emmi." Hyunkel walks to her. He is not surprised. The board secretary has informed about her sudden visit. He hasn't met her for years, since the day they farewelled each other in Benga after the World Summit several years ago.

"It has been four years. How have you been?" She asks.

"I'm doing well. Sorry to make you wait. How have you been?"

"I've been working in Ringaia."

"I know."

He has way to many networkings to miss out such important information. He knows Emmi has been appointed the position of Papunika Ambassador in Ringaia, one of Mn Komice's biggest markets. Regardless of setting up in Romos, his business is registered in Papunika, just as Queen Leona's request.

"Shall we go for lunch? There are many things I need your updates." She smiles.

"Ok. I need to make a call in my room first. Do you mind following me?"

"Of course not."

...

Marm's phone is off after a ring. He can't get in touch after that.

"I heard from Marlin that she has been in Papunika for months, and she is really having fun, you know... It's the art festival now in..." Emmi excitedly tells him about events in Papunika.

Emmi is right, Marm loves art more than she actually shows. Hyunkel has noticed the talent of his wife in interior design, he has been encouraging her to seriously pursue a study in this area. However, the longest course Marm has ever attended lasted for three months. His Marm prefers spending time in social activities, in taking care of their sons: Karl and Danny, and in being pampered by him. All are fine for Hyunkel, as long as Marm is happy.

Thinkings about Marm keep running in his mind, he doesn't really listen to what Emmi is saying.

"Pardon me?" He asks her.

Emmi gives him a sweet smile, "You drive for us, don't you? I have already asked my driver to have lunch."

"Sure, no problem..."

He forgot the car key in the office. He is seldom this absent minded. _Normally, it's Marm who..._

 _Marm'd better come back as soon as possible, or I can't stand her absence any longer._

When opening the door, somebody almost bumps into him. Somebody with a lovely smell.

"Oh..." The familiar sweet voice comes out from her, revealing the adorable clumsiness of hers.

He has such a delighted surprise.

It's his Marm. She is in a simple outfit with shirt and long skinny pants. There is a lovely smell from her that he is addicted to.

He can get angry when she is separated from him longer than expected. Yet when he is standing in front of her, just like the time being, all he wants to do is to get her into the room and shows his man power.

"When did you arrive Romos? How long have you been waiting here..." He walks Marm back to his office.

"Don't you like the surprise?" She asks him, comfortably leans in him and stays in his strong arms.

"I do. I like this kind of surprise." He says while kissing her cheeks. "That's why nobody tells me where you are."

"I miss you very much. So I come here to see you first. Karl and Danny are home now."

"I see." He is over the moon when hearing that. "So what can I do for you? Mrs Marm."

"Take me to lunch, maybe? Or are you taking another woman for lunch?"

"...Now I remember I'm having a lunch."

"Then let's go to the lunch first, ok?"

"No. Show me how much you miss me first."

She kisses on his cheek quickly. "This is my one percent deposit."

"Hmm... that's it? You stingy Marm." He continues to hold her in his arms and moves his fingers on her lips. He doesn't want to let her go yet.

"But I'd do anything you want later."

"You really know how to make me wait." He pinches her earlobe and is glad to hear the sincere promise. Then he places a hard, passionate kiss on her lips. "I don't give deposit. This is my free gift." And he repeats the kisses all over her sweet and soft lips again and again.

Marm's hands are wrapping around his neck, she giggles, "Aren't you making a loss giving too many free gifts?"

"I never make any loss with this customer. Why do you show up this delicious?" He places both hands on her tiny waist, eyeing on the fullness of her breasts covered under her shirt. The temptation has become so strong that he finds it hard to resist.

"Are there other customers? There are many beautiful and talented ladies you meet at your work."

"Who are they? You're gone here, Marm." He traces his lips to her neck and shoulder while his hands find the familiar way to unbutton her shirt. He knows he has brought in a course of excitement throughout her. Marm is easily turned on by him. Her whole body is very sensitive.

He is ruthless to make her knows how much has he been desired for her, she is so wanted, she is so beautiful. It has been more than ten days of separation, there are so much loves, drives and emotions that need to release. He kisses all over the naked parts of her body.

He barely remembers what happened next except a great time making out with her in his office, before finding his phone to send a text to Emmi.

"What do you text her?" Marm asks, placing her lips everywhere on his chest.

"Do you really bother?" He grabs their clothes and take Marm home with the teleportation.

...

"Dinner? Am I invited?" Marm reads the text together with him on their bed. She is feeling an immediate jealousy.

"Sit on me again and I'd let you join."

"What? How come you be so mean?" She pinches his face.

"Sit on me, babe." He asks, kissing her cheek.

"No."

"Ok ..." And he pushes her on the bed to lay down on her. He stars with her lips, moves down to her neck, her shoulder and further down till below her tummy. Eventually, she sits on him again.

...

Days of their family are back to normal. When Marm is not around, his evenings are occupied by all dinner meetings and events. Hyunkel is involved in political matters of Romos, something tagged along by the networks he has and the influences of Mn Komice Corp. And when Marm is around, they attend these functions together in the evenings and split parenting duties during day time. Although Mrs Rella is living in Romos, Marm seldom asks for the support of her mother. She wants Hyunkel and herself to take care of the boys.

Marm is active in community projects that help children, elderly, women, animals... all are her loves. People in Romos usually see Marm with her hair up and a casual style of long tight pants, shirt of medium length. But the simplicity can neither hide her natural attractiveness nor a fact that she is milady of the powerful Mn Komice corporation. And the simplicity would be faded away the moment people see her watch, normally made of gems like diamonds and emeralds. Her watch collections are exceptional luxurious items that they seldom see anyone else wear.

To be honest Marm is influenced by Hyunkel and is spoiled by him.

Tonight, the drive to home is quite noisy with Karl and Danny's voices singing at back seats and news of Teran that the couple are listening from radio. Teran has been a concern of many countries due to its happening conflict between the public and royal government.

Marm is reluctant to support a huge change that may happen in Teran, where Menru and Pop's family is residing. To her, the change is too uncertain, she is concerned on safety of the vulnerable. This point of view is quite different from Hyunkel's. But Hyunkel knows Marm is not wrong, it's just that he would support the chance for something better.

And now Marm is listening to the news with a tenseness. There is a public attack in Teran right at the moment. The attack started hours ago and still going on.

"It's the battle of people in Teran. Don't worry, this is not a time something like war would happen." Hyunkel tells her.

"Then what would these conflicts lead to, what do you think?"

"Probably they would split the country through a legal agreement, or they would evolute for a new political system. Without war. Nobody in Teran is keen on war."

"You are involving in something, aren't you?" She asks him with questioning eyes. Because his answer gives her a hint that he knows too much.

"I support Pop, that's it." He smiles. "The issue in Teran has occupied a little bit of my time recently."

...

The boys are sleeping in Marm and Hyunkel's room. As usual they had fun time fighting with their father to rescue each other before the sleep.

Seeing these three guys occupying the bed, Marm wants to have her team, too.

"But not now..." She sits on Hyunkel and wraps her arms around him.

"Well, even when Dan is eighteen, we are still able to have a new baby."

She reacts to his response by biting him on his shoulder.

"... If you wanna bite, bite my fingers."

"No." She shakes her head and keeps placing her lips on his shoulder, kissing and biting him all over there.

And he carries her to the reading lounge of their bedroom to not wake the kids up

...

"I'm not going away for months."

"What a surprise... Why?" He can also feel how tight she is holding him.

"I don't want to sleep without you. You have spoiled me in this home."

"I know. I can spoil you more."

"Then... we'd go to Teran next weekend, ok?"

"Give me the itinerary first."

"You've just said you would like to spoil me."

"But I have to be careful with Marm, so easy to be cheated by Marm."

"I don't cheat... I can quickly finish the itinerary now." She smiles happily while stretching her hand to reach the notebook on desk, and he has to hold her back before she may fall down. The desk is totally out of her reach.

"So lazy, Marm. Just walk there."

And he has a good short time looking at the naked Marm walking around the room.

...

Danny gets up in silence. He is yawning and moving along the bed, and then sits up, discovers there are only brother and himself in the room.

He looks around and climbs down the bed. Danny knows where dad and mom are. He happily runs to "dad and mom's room", where he can always find them if they are not on the bed.

"Appa... Up up" Danny laughs and tries to talk to Hyunkel. He is so happy to wake up dad and mom but they are still sleeping. So after a while Danny plays alone by himself.

He doesn't have many toys, just a little tiger car that he has to push by himself, he takes a ride on it around the room, lays on the sofa, runs to the window to look at birds outside, waves his little hands to say hello with gardeners. Getting tired, he climbs back to bed and wakes the brother up.

"Good morning Dannie." Karl says and yawns.

"Birds..." He points toward the window to show his brother.

"Wow... There're alot birds! Dannie, you are so cool." Karl looks at his brother with excitement.

"Dannie's birds. Kar Kar's birds." Danny claims and claps his hands.

Karl laughs. He helps his brother to climb down the bed and walk to their parents together.

"Daddy, mom, get up. You have to get up when it's morning."

Hyunkel is partly waken up, not because of Karl's voice but because Danny keeps patting on his shoulder.

"Morning boys. How come you both are here..."

"Dannie finds a lot of birds." Karl tells Hyunkel.

"Really? Dannie? Show me, ok?" He pinches the chubby cheek of his boy.

Looking at Marm who is still asleep next to him, he puts on the robe and quietly carries both boys out of the lounge. It is not even seven in the morning.

The morning of Romos is brighter than Papunika. The whole sky is turning to blue. In Papunika, the sky would be coloured in the sunrise pink at this hour.

Hyunkel carries the boys to the balcony because they want to see birds. Being fans of nature, Marm and himself have a good amount of birds families in their garden.

"Big big birds." Dannie points to the sky.

These flying big creature quickly catches the baby boy's attention. And they are very noisy, Dannie automatically covers his ears. So does Karl.

"Not birds, they are airplanes." Karl corrects the little brother.

Hyunkel looks at the sky, all flying objects are seen with the royal's coat of arms of Bengaia. He is concerned.

They are not airplanes, they are air forces.

 **End Chapter 1.**


	2. If It's Alright

_Note: The story follows timeline of what ends in "Papunika Story"._

 **Chapter 2 - If It's Alright**

Marm gets up and discovers Hyunkel not being around.

 _What's the date of today?_

Marm quickly reaches for her notebook and is released after seeing date on the calendar.

Then she lazily rolls on the lounge before getting up and putting on a silk sleeping robe.

Marm looks around the huge bedroom that is attached to a reading room, walk-in wardrobe and bathrooms of Hyunkel and herself. Her husband and sons are nowhere to be found.

Their house is located in a new residential zone of Dylan city, where facilities, infrastructure and public areas are designed to bring quality to lives of residents. Most projects in the zone are designed and constructed by Mn Komice group. To Hyunkel, it's currently the best place to nurture the kids in Romos.

Before that, Marm and him lived in a more romantic district. According to Marm's memory, they have bought nine houses after three and a half years residing in Romos. It's a relief that they only moved once: from the first house to the current one. Marm believes she will go mad if they have to move whenever a new house is purchased.

Over the past three and a half years, Marm has lived everyday the way she plans, the way she loves.

Hyunkel has been getting along with Karl and Danny so well since they were born.

He has started training the boys at quite an early stage. Marm has no disagreement with him on the outdoor games and activities he plays with the boys. It scared both kids at first, they cried, they refused, and they progressed. Hyunkel tells Marm it's really hard to born like Karl. The kid is very responsible at this age, Karl always takes a good care of his little brother on his own way. He will share his foods and drink to Danny. He always pay attention to Dan. If his parents asks him to hold Danny's hands, he would never let Danny go.

Danny, at this age, always cries or shouts if he has to leave something he is interested in playing, especially children cars. Rather than that, he spends most of his time to smile, to play, to eat and be adored by whoever gets to see him.

Karl would grow up very handsome. Everybody can foresee that. He gets the best features of Hyunkel. Dan is a question mark. He is chubbier than Karl and has a smile that everybody falls in love with. Both kids have the long and well-shaped eyebrows of Hyunkel that Marm loves very much.

"You make breakfast today? Where is madam Swan?" Marm hugs Hyunkel from behind, secretly feeling happy for today is Saturday, he won't attend to any work matter.

"Hey, morning." He gently squeezes her hands, "I told her I would do it. Look at Karl and Danny, how quiet it is when they eat."

Marm bursts into smiles when seeing her boys sitting cutely at the dining area, being totally focused on the foods.

"What do you make for them? Seems very yummy..."

"Mushroom, spinach and scramble egg."

"I will skip that first." Still hugging her husband from behind, she says.

"Why skipping breakfast? Are you fine?"

"I'm going to dance. Then I will come back and make coffee for you." She kisses his cheek and walks to the dining hall.

And Hyunkel hears music of the Kuk Kuk songs as well as Marm's voices singing with the boys. From the kitchen counter he can see the boys follow Marm's movements, the dance with mom and music make them so energetic in the morning. Both are laughing cutely, they like Marm so much. They totally agree with Hyunkel that their mom is the most beautiful girl in the world. And they never forget giving Marm flowers when they are back from the garden.

"Karl has a terrible talent when it comes to singing." Marm tells him when she is back. The boys are still having breakfast in the dining hall when enjoying the cheerful music.

"He must have got it from Marm."

"Nooo... from you..." Marm tangles his hair.

"Nice dress." Hyunkel pulls her into him, "Its shortness is the best."

"Can we take the boys to a farm this morning and..."

"Sure we can." He answers her, giving a lip lock before she ever completes the question.

...

Hyunkel genuinely enjoys weekend outdoor activities of his family. Marm and him will drive the boys to suburbs of Dylan city. They have gone to farms, plantations, villages to get the kids familiarise with natural environment. They also go to beaches, highland, ski resort and even overseas. Among friends, they are the most active parents.

In recent years, technologies are blooming and many new applications are introduced to life, facilitate the livings. Now people are used to the existence of vehicles, planes, telecommunication system... just to name a few.

Last year, in a get together, friends laughed when listening to Leona and Larhalt arguing about the competition among countries in term of technologies. In the end, as a result of their argument, one strategic move has been implemented by Papunika: the launch of Intellectual Property Act. Papunika is the first country that protects, encourages and rewards efforts of inventors. Nowsaday, it's not surprised that most inventions are known to be from Papunika, even the inventors are citizens of elsewhere.

"Karl and Danny, where are we going?" Marm asks.

"Farm!" Danny answers her with excitement. The twenty-month old can make simple sentence, yet normally speak with individual words.

"Right! We are going to a grape farm. You like grape, Karl?"

Karl says Yes softly and yawns. Karl is a sleeping prince, he sleeps the longest hours in their family. For these weekend trips, Karl normally sleeps throughout half of the drive, in the remaining halfway, he is super active and keeps talking, playing, singing with his brother.

"Look at the orange trees, aren't they awesome?" Hyunkel tells the boys when they are passing by a suburb cottage.

"Wow..." Both boys exclaims with excitement, orange is their favourite fruit.

"Let's get out to see them, ok?" Marm asks.

And they have a quick stopover.

"Daddy and Karl drink orange juice in the morning with no sugar." Karl tells Marm.

"Yes, we both are health conscious." Hyunkel carries both boys in his arms. "Look at how big the oranges are, it can take up to three years for the tree to produce fruits."

Karl listens and nods while Dannie follows him. Karl has a very good memory, sometimes Marm and Hyunkel are surprised when he mentions about places and things he reads or experiences by himself.

"Hello, beautiful boys!" An old lady comes out from the house.

"Say hello to granny and grandpa." Marm tells the children.

Karl and Danny carry the instruction well. Cheerfully, Danny even greets them as "Dannie's grandma, grandpa." and that makes everybody laugh.

"You have beautiful orange trees that we want the kids to see. Sorry for the disturb."

"No disturb... It's great to see such an adorable family with children." The husband says to Hyunkel.

"Where are you from, sweethearts?" The wife asks them.

"We live in Dylan." Marm smiles.

"I do guess you are from the city... Should we both visit Dylan soon?" The woman asks her husband. "Roads are much better now."

"Absolutely, absolutely..." The old man agrees. "Get some oranges for the boys."

"Oh... no... we can't take them for grant." Marm refuses. It must have taken such a long time for the orange to grow.

"It's ok, we two can't finish them all. Let's your cute boys have more orange juices, and become stronger and handsome like their daddy, ok?" The granny says.

And they continues a short nice chat with two senior residents before leaving.

Marm and Hyunkel are happy to hear compliment of the roads. Because roads expansion and construction were made by Mn Komice Corp.

The longer they live in Romos, the more they love being here. Although Romos is not as charming and sophisticated as Papunika, people are very friendly and the society is connected by a common care for life quality, rather than wealths.

...

"We will make one bottle of grape juice for grandmother and one for Avan grand sensei." Marm tells her sons. They attend the workshop right in the farm, picking and mashing the grapes together.

"Mom and sensei will be so happy." Marm leans in Hyunkel and has a sip from his wine, house product, while their children are having another good time with cakes, treated by the farm.

"Right. This tiny blueberry looks like the cute little body parts of Marm." Hyunkel shows Marm before eating it. His imagination makes the taste sweeter for him.

"Oh... so mean..." Marm pinches him and takes over his wine glass.

And the last part of their trip is to buy boxes of freshly picked grapes and blueberry for the helpers at home.

"What's for lunch, honey?" Hyunkel asks. It's so good to have a wife prepare the whole itinerary.

"We are going to eat barbecue and grills. You guys like meats, don't you? We can let Danny try a little bit."

"Sure we love it. High five, Karl and Danny."

The boys happily agree and genuinely look forward to the meal. Play time at the farm has made them hungry. "Dannie... yumyum..."

"Yay... Danny is going to the yummy lunch! Daddy will drive us there soon. Wait for a little while, ok?" Marm caresses her younger son's chubby cheek, she can't imagine in a few months, how would Danny look like? How much can he speak by then?

...

On the way back home after lunch, when passing by the cottage with orange trees, the family is surprised to see an ambulance stopped in front of the house.

"It's the grandpa, Hyunkel..."

He reduces the speed and stops the car. "I will see what can help them. Can you drive, Marm? I'll be back soon." Hyunkel tells Marm.

"Sure... call me later."

And Marm sees Hyunkel rushing to the ambulance.

 _That's life and its fast pace. Everything can happen in a blink of eyes._ Marm thinks.

...

"He has a stroke. Low blood pressure, weak heartbeat..."

"It takes at least half an hour to reach the nearest hospital, let me carry him instead. Can a nurse accompany us?" Hyunkel asks.

"I'm supposed to look after him in the ambulance. But...what do you mean?"

"Good. Put your hand on my shoulder. Granny, follow me, will you?"

The old lady nods. Her intuition tells her to trust this young man. Meanwhile, the nurse is more reluctant, but she feels like trusting him, too. Hence, Hyunkel can take three of them to the hospital by teleportation immediately.

The grandpa is sent to A&E straight away and the accompanying nurse reports to AE team here what was going on.

Almost half an hour were spent until the medic team comes out, informing Hyunkel that the grandpa is okay.

"Fortunately the patient is sent here immediately, it helps a lot. However, he needs to stay here for tonight for post observation. If all remain well, he can be discharged tomorrow."

When Hyunkel comes to the ward for a visit, the grandpa is already back into consciousness.

"All are good, you can go home tomorrow. Just be patient for tonight, ok?" He tells the old man.

"Yes, of course... I will do all it takes to stay with this woman." The grandpa is holding his wife's hand, they both are smiling at each other.

"What brings you here? You looked very strong in the morning when we met."

"He argued with me and got an heart attack." The granny explains to Hyunkel.

"It was silly." Her husband bursts into a laugh.

"Guess that's why they say Happy Wife, Happy Life." Hyunkel smiles. "Take care, grandpa, stay healthy. I have to leave now."

"Thanks very much. How can we contact you later? Our children would like to thank you in person."

"It's ok. I'm glad I can help."

"Please... you even paid the hospital fee for us. At least leave us a bank account so we can pay you back." The old lady holds Hyunkel's hand and requests sincerely.

"It's really not necessary. You have already given us the oranges."

"But those are just our homegrown fruits."

"Which we can't get from anywhere else. " He says gently. "Goodbye..."

"Ok... Goodbye, God bless you, son."

Right after Hyunkel has left, the old couple realise they don't even know his name, as well as forget to ask why can he do magic.

"Perhaps we can ask Arberk." The wife suggests.

The husband doesn't reply, he becomes grumpy when hearing the name.

...

"Marm, everything is ok now. Where are you and the boys?"

"Thanks god." Marm's voice is happy. "I'm still driving, reaching the highway. Karl and Dan are sleeping."

"Reaching highway? Turtle speed you have, honey." He bursts into laughs.

"My drive, my rule." Marm replies. She is smiling at her side. Thirty kilometres per hour, Hyunkel won't be able to stand such speed if he is here right now. Marm just wants to live slower.

"Can you stop at Pat Cafe, the coffeeshop toward entrance of highway, I'll be there."

"Give me fifteen minutes to reach." She teases him. The place is only five minutes away.

As she arrives, Hyunkel is standing on the pavement, waiting for her.

"I will be the one who drives." She opens the shield and tells him.

"Get out, you turtle." He unlocks the car door and carries her down. Instead of putting her to the passenger seat, he holds her in front of him and they kiss lovingly.

Romos is in the beginning of autumn, today's weather is just a great component of the afternoon.

"The grandpa is having a heart attack when arguing with his wife." He tells her.

Marm leans in to Hyunkel, staying closer to him so he can embrace her more. "Now you know you shouldn't argue with me?"

"I never want to argue with you, Ms Marm. You are a cry baby."

"That old story you keep believing from sensei and mom." Marm curls her lips.

"And somehow you are not my official wife."

"But I'm still your wife..." She argues.

"Yes, a wife who keeps delaying the wedding and marriage registration." Hyunkel lifts her chin up, from his eyes, she sees a seriousness.

Marm is using her sweet and soft voice to melt his heart. "Why won't I want to marry? That's when I will have another diamond ring." She smiles.

He holds her closer, "I'm not sure. That's the only thing I don't understand about our relationship. Are you not confident in us?"

"I'm very confident" Marm confirms to him immediately. "Everything is perfect in our family. Hyunkel, I love you."

"I love you, too. If it's alright with you, then it's alright with me." He cups her face and kisses her passionately, showing his love. He doesn't have any tendency to develop the problem. He can feel the happiness they are having. So Marm's laziness, or perhaps, _reluctance_ , in formalizing a relationship is most probably what he needs to be patient with.

...

"Hyunkel, how long have we known each other?

"Nine years." He replies while reading a project evaluation. Night falls without his notice.

"To be correct, it's eight years eleven months, ok, make it nine years. Here you go, a poem... for you. The title is Nine Years." Marm hands him her notebook.

"Poem?" Hyunkel looks at her with a half smile. Marm seems very guilty since the afternoon because he was not happy about delay of their wedding. Up to now, she does whatever she can to compensate. _Now a poem?_

"Come here." He says.

Marm comes to him as requested and he grabs her waist, makes her sit on him. "Let see what is your poem like."

"But I want you to read it alone."

"I want to read it with Marm."

He puts Marm's notebook on her thighs and opens the latest page. Marm always take notes, draws or writes whatever she wants in her notebook. Her notebook is not a secret to be kept away, she puts it anywhere in their bedroom. Sometimes, Hyunkel glances through pages and secretly loves the way she runs her life. Sometimes Karl and Danny even draw in it.

 _The embrace can never last long_

 _Someone is bound to leave first._

 _Won't miss the story you told,_

 _Won't have time to come back._

 _The smile will always stay strong_

 _To catch the rhythm of wind_

 _To walk through the light of stars_

 _To be missed upon October._

 _Next year today,_

 _This kind of warmth,_

 _I will remake a confession_

 _I Love You._

"I hope you like it." Marm says, while placing kisses all over his neck.

He smiles and tightens his embrace around her, "Why is it about leaving, about to be missed?"

"Ignore those parts."

Hyunkel puts her notebook on his desk and whispers to her ear. "Did you spend the whole night writing?"

"Yes. What else am I supposed to do while you are working even in our bedroom?"

Hyunkel kisses her again, "My Marm is waiting to be loved."

"What were you into?" Marm looks at the files in front of them, on his desk.

"An urgent document, has just been posted to me."

"Why is it that urgent to be delivered to home?" Marm is curious.

"Look at the map of Romos..." He gently explains to Marm while having her sitting on him. "Dylan is having almost a dead end in north. The only way to access to further northern part is through a ferry which can accommodate really small scale of boats."

"Yes. This part of Romos has been remained in quite an isolation for years, composed by several villages that were established hundreds of years ago."

"According to the report, economics of this region are growing fast regardless of limited access and trading to other parts of Romos."

"Then you mean they have a lot of economic relations with this country?" Marm points on the map a neighboring kingdom.

"You still have that sense of a trade ambassador." He smiles. "You are absolutely right. But not only trading, the region has a very tight connection with Ringai even in term of cultures. His Majesty of Romos is very concerned about this. While the region has very limited access to other parts of Romos, it shares lots of entrances to Ringai."

"I see where will the concern lead to. Then what does His Majesty want from you?"

"Not from me." Hyunkel turns off the light on his desk and carries her up. "From our corporation, he wants a project to develop more access to this part of Romos before it's too late. He wants the project to be completed in a year time."

"One year? Is it possible?" Marm covers her arms around his neck and leans on his chest.

"Can't answer that question now... Marm has successfully destroyed my attention for work."

He lays Marm down on their bed and undresses her. "I love your clothes, very easy to be removed."

"Whose clothes are difficult for you then?" She wonders and questions him immediately.

"Mine."

Marm bursts into smiles. She can't love him enough.

 **End Chapter 2.**


	3. God Bless The Bold (I)

**Chapter 3: God Bless The Bold (I)**

 _"ROMOS 3:06pm, Friday._

 _Mn Komice Tower, Dylan to D Residence, Dylan._

 _-Hyunkel"_

 _"ROMOS 11:25am, Saturday._

 _Imi Town, Street 64, to Dylan State Hospital, Dylan._

 _-Hyunkel."_

 _"ROMOS 12:18pm, Saturday._

 _Dylan State Hospital, Dylan to Imi Town, Pearl Lane._

 _-Hyunkel."_

The report ends there and Avan leaves it closed on his desk. Three trips within two days, what happened to Hyunkel who seldom uses teleportation.

"There is an agreement that identities of teleportation travelers are kept unknown to public." Avan looks at the man sitting opposite to him in this marvelous conference room of Carl Palace. He is talking to Robert, King of Benga.

"The trips happened in Romos and based on the physical descriptions, we both know it's Hyunkel."

"I also know the sequence of letting public know their identities."

His Majesty of Benga sighs. "It's an act of kindness I'd like to do for my ... very special person. Anyway, I will handle it. Ask your student to better be in full disguise when conducting teleportation next time, especially in Romos."

...

While Papunika is romantic in its unpredictable June rains, Romos's unique sunshine and summer scent are busily indulging people in long lasting days and nights of holidays.

The playground in Marm and Hyunkel's garden is entertaining Karl, Dannie and their foreign friends, Bob and Melsa, from Teran and Sisen, from Papunika. They meet each other whenever their parents hang out.

"It's good to forget Teran for a short while."

"I don't believe you, Pop." Leona giggles.

Pop and Menru have a strong determination to go through the change of Teran. Pop's main business has already settled in Benga and his family can live there anytime they like. However, the couple choose a tougher way, but more meaningful to what they want to achieve.

"Queen of Papunika will never understand what is political instability."

"Of course no country intends to mess up with us at the time being. And we will never allow foreign air force in the sky of residential areas." Leona never lets go of any chances to lure her friends Marm and Hyunkel to be back to Papunika.

"As Hyunkel says, it's a result of agreements between Romos and Benga, not made by the kings, but the princes. No surprise." Larhalt sits down next to Leona by the pool. All his attentions are on her. The look in his eyes share with her lots of mutual thoughts. And he smiles when Leona slightly shakes her head.

Leona leans in the embarce of him and murmurs, "God bless the bold."

"And Romos has to be the bold." Pop turns to Marm.

Marm nods with agreement. Looking at the playful beautiful children, she has no idea why she can't feel peaceful anymore, although everybody here is having a great Sunday afternoon.

She only feels better when Hyunkel comes in, passing by the playground, walking to her and friends. Obviously he always has attention from the kids. As usual he is caught by the boys since they want to play with him. Marm eyes on him with joys.

To Marm, Hyunkel is the most brilliant person in any room, the most generous, the most attractive. When his sun shines on her, she feels it. And he never casts any shadow on her. He is the love of her life. What can she do about that?

She knows Hyunkel is annoyed by air forces of Benga above their house and sky of any residential zones. That Romos is a beautiful country and they love being here doesn't mean Hyunkel is happy with the new ruling party after His Majesty of Romos passes on the throne. If they are living in Papunika, such discomfort will never arise. Papunika has the only monarchy Hyunkel would like to serve.

Hadn't it been of Marm, he would have never moved to Romos.

"Marm... no scare..." Suddenly Melsa grabs Marm's hand and strokes Marm's cheek.

Melsa receives the ability to see future from her mother, Menru. The girl is very attached to Marm because she always has a feeling that Marm will go somewhere. She has been trying to stop Marm and trying to explain to her parents, but no one understands her. She doesn't know how to explain that she usually sees her favorite Marm being in a strange place alone.

"I'm not scared, don't worry." Marm gently rest assures the liltle girl.

The three year-old baby hugs Marm and confirms in her cute voice. " _Mesa_ will be with Marm."

"It's so kind of you!" Marm smiles. "But I will be fine, I can go alone, because I'm a big big girl, okay?"

"Hmm... your answer is weird." Leona comments after listening to the conversation.

"I don't want Melsa to get upset."

"She always worries about you, even at home." Menruru holds Melsa in her lab. "Somehow she can see the future, so you should be very careful in everything."

"I think so." Marm nods. "But it's life and things move on, we have to deal with..."

All friends are definitely not getting used to a serious Marm, escially Pop. "What happended to you?" He asks.

"Just being careful. Melsa can read the future, can't she?" Marm remains a calm look. In her heart, she knows very well what is going on. The four-year period is reaching its end. Good time flies so fast.

Near to them, the boys are forming a rescue team with no proper role play and no proper story.

"We rescue the Lord! Rescue the Lord!" They are surrounding Dannie, holding his hands and escorting him to Hyunkel, happily and energetically. It looks like Dannie somehow is picked to be the Lord, and enemies are gardeners and helpers who don't even know they are involving.

All burst into smiles. How come Hyunkel and Marm's Dannie has become the chubbiest kid in the group?

Sisen, the real Lord, is innocently and devotingly into his role, a loyal soldier. Sisen has tanned skin and very blonde short hair. His eyes are hazel and blue. He is two and a half years old, several months older than Dannie. Leona and Larhalt let him grow quite independently. Even though he is a Royal Prince of Papunika, they make no extra protection over him.

"He is very strong." Leona is refering to her son. "Whenever he gets vaccines injections, it requires at least three nurses to keep him in place."

"It's amazing to witness how he grows, he is so cute and funny, however we have to pay full attention to his strength." Just like Leona, Larhalt is very fond of the child, yet he never ignores a fact that Sisen has been inherited a part of demon blood from him.

"Such a waste when you guys don't have any plan to grow him as a King-to-be of Papunika." Pop comments

"Or it's not." Leona smiles. "Being a King is a huge responsibility and authority. We want both him and Papunika to have a choice."

"Compared to other royals including Furora sensei, you have quite an open mind." Menruru says.

Leona gives a sweet look at Larhalt while saying, "It's because we have similar thoughts and have good conversations on what we want to do."

Their so-called great conversations also content arguments where none of them will say sorry. Sometimes Larhalt is the one who ends the argument, sometimes it's her. They have never said sorry to each other, mostly because they never come up with any words that are hurtful.

"Hey, Leona, can I visit the prison at this timing?" To the surprise of everybody, Marm asks.

"What prison? Why do you want to visit a prison out of sudden?"

"The State Prison of Papunika. I... forgot something there."

"How to forget anything there?" Leona is confused. "I've never known you've been to Papunika prison before."

"I visisted it years ago, may I go there now?"

"It's closed at the moment."

"What if I use teleportation?"

"..."

"Please..."

Seeing the seriousness of Marm, Leona has no choice but decides, "Ok... But I'll go with you."

"Thank you."

"There is an Act that restricts the use of teleportation across countries."

"Our sensei is the controller. We just need to report to him." Pop confirms.

Far away in Carl, Avan knows he must be strict at monitoring his students.

...

State Prison of Papunika on this cool Sunday is isolated in its usual silence. Huge old trees surrounded prison facades line up next to each other, making typical melody of Papunika's June wind.

"I'm looking for your cousin Ella." Marm says as they are approaching the main gate.

For someone who is as sensitive as Leona, it's easy to notice the difference in Marm's voice.

"What do you have to do with her?"

Marm doesn't even attempt for a smile although this is what she likes doing when talking to friends. "I will tell you later, I need to speak to Hyunkel first."

"Don't freak me out, you bitch." The Queen murmurs.

And that makes Marm chuckling, kind of.

"What did you forget here?" Leona asks.

"I don't really forget the thing. I left it with Ella in purpose, but now I want to take it back."

"What is it?"

"My letter."

...

Ella bows when seeing Leona and Marm from the inner side of her prison cell. The prisoned princess of Papunika shows no surprise, for Leona pays frequent visits here, and Marm, Ella still remembers everything she and her father caused to Marm.

"How are you?" Leona asks.

"Very fine, Your Majesty. I appreciate your concern."

Ella is pale as a result of having not enough outdoor activities, but her health seems to be in a good state.

"Give me the letter." Marm's voice shows no emotion, which is very abnormal for Leona.

It's even more abnormal when the Queen of Papunika notices that Ella looks very guilty.

 **End Chapter 3.**


	4. God Bless The Bold (II)

**Chapter 4 - God Bless The Bold (II)**

"Now can you tell me what is this about?"

Walking along the courtyard of Papunika prison, Leona questions Marm. The queen is seldom being impatient, this is one rare occasion that can drive her getting mad at her friend.

Hanging around with Leona for more than four years, Marm can read Leona's mind and understand the discomfort Leona is having.

"Leona, I will tell you everything. But I don't want Hyunkel to be the second person who is aware of this. Please wait until I have the gut to tell him."

"Gut? Why do you need it?" Being a positive person, Leona doesn't want to come to a conclusion that Marm is encountering some problems, although her intuition can sense something unfortunate.

"I don't know why will I need it. Something is really wrong with me."

"It's your husband. Since you knows he should be aware of whatever you want to tell him, it may be the right thing to do. Don't hesitate. Nothing can go really bad in your life."

"I wish." Marm sighs. "Ok. If I don't tell him in a week time, then you will let him know that I'm having something to talk to him. So he will ask me, and I can't delay it anymore. Can you do that?"

"I guess it's fine..." Leona nods.

Marm's hesitation is one thing that Leona has less patience to take. Leona has a head of fire, while Marm always tends to evaluate every options and drags her decisions.

"Since I'm in Papunika now, I won't come back to your house for today. We have a party in the palace this evening and I get to dress up."

"Then how about Larhalt and Sisen?" Leona's smile leaves Marm in question.

"Help me to tell Larhalt about this and he will know to take care of Sisen, and both of them will be here on time for the party." The Queen winks.

Family life of the Queen of Papunika is as simple as it shows to friends.

When Her Majesty and Larhalt fall in love, they fall in love.

When they have a baby, they bring the baby to life and raise him together.

When they want to take care of the kingdom together, they excel the roles together.

When they don't rush into marriage, they don't rush into marriage.

Nobody can interfere what they want to do. Is it because Leona being a Queen so she can do whatever she wants?

It's not.

Leona has shared with Marm, Furora and Menruru once, that she has been doing everything best for Papunika. The only thing she will never ask for judgement and opinions of her reign, her people is her family life. For that, nobody in the kingdom can go against her.

Furora said, to have the ability in achieving this, Leona has already owned the ultimate power and love of not only her kingdom, but from the whole world.

Marm is so proud of her friend. But there is one question Marm has never asked because it can be quite sensitive and awkward.

Sometimes, Marm asks Hyunkel if he believes in Dai's return one day in the future.

And from the bottom of Leona's heart, is the little chance keeping her away from marrying Larhalt?

"Sure, Leona. I will tell him." Marm pats on the shoulder of her friend and smiles. "I'm going back now. Love you."

And Marm disappears with the letter taken from Ella in her hand. Leona is left alone in the huge and quiet courtyard of the prison.

Somehow, she feels lonely, without knowing why.

She is missing warm smiles and voices of Larhalt, of Sisen.

...

Night falls, ending a good Romos's sunday.

Laying next to her love, Marm naturally pictures how tomorrow will start.

It will be a whole hectic week for Hyunkel: new projects requested by the government of Romos, and meetings in Papunika, and other functions scheduled for both of them. Shall she postpone the weekend trip to Teran? When is the best time to "tell" him?

Marm loves their bed, loves the comfort of their mattress, loves the scent of him, loves the power of him.

Marm loves the pillow that he places underneath her, loves the dirty talks he makes, loves the sexual side of him.

Marm loves the handsome him who treasures her, teases her, gets her laid, seduces her.

Why does she have to leave this man?

"Cute outfit." Hyunkel compliments. "But you don't have to wear anything on bed, look at me." A cunning gleam is seen in his eyes.

Yes, he is naked. Willingly as usual, Marm moves closer to him to stay in his arms, placing kisses on his chest. "Is that an excuse to cut down my shopping expense?"

"I have done my part in household saving, my wife should join."

"That's you call a saving?" Marm giggles. "Ah, I know, you can save a lot when you don't have to raise a wife."

"No... no matter how expensive she is." He kisses her forehead. "I don't live without her."

"You have a very strong passion in the industry, you attach badly to Papunika, our friends, family... You have a lots of things going on..." She looks at him with concerns, her hands resting on his chest and her legs cross over his.

"But here's a thing." Hyunkel tells her gently and stroking her hair, he notices her hair is longer than she usually lets it be. "I don't live without you, simple as that."

From the way he says, it becomes a confirmation.

"In extreme circumstance, you never let go of other important persons in our life." Marm eyes on him, the stunningly handsome him can insist in fighting for his stand.

"Ok." To a small level of her surprise, he gives in.

Marm feels relieved.

"Don't worry too much." Said him. And he holds Marm's hands, carrying her to a hot shower.

Whether the night is late or not, it's an open rule that when Marm and Hyunkel lock themselves inside the bedroom, no disruption will any helpers ever want to make. The helpful team will professionally settle all household matters, from entertaining walk-in guests to bedding Karl and Dannie.

...

"Yes, My Lord, you can zoom in for portrait, and be aware of the lighting, natural light is the best."

"Get it." Larhalt nods. "Your Majesty, it looks better when Sisen is held in your arms."

"Ok, ok." Leona holds the boy in her lab and smiles gorgeously. Even though Sisen doesn't look very cooperative in the shoot, Larhalt can't ask more from Leona's beauty. Through the lens, her image can easily blow his mind away.

The royal couple is excited with a new invention that has just been sent to them, a digital camera.

Photographing and modelling are bringing so much fun in this elegant party at Rose Garden of Papunika palace. The celebration is organised for inventors who make outstanding difference to life of Papunika kingdom. It's fascinated to all guests being here today that Queen and Lord of Papunika turn out to be the most technology savvy royals they have ever met.

"Congratulations on the invention. Her Majesty and I are certainly fond of the camera." Larhalt talks to the young scientist from Ringaia.

"Thank you, Your Highness." The scientist feels sorry for not beings able to express enough gratitude to the Royal of Papunika. They are willing to stand for work of unknown inventors like her. In Ringaia, her home country, technology is blooming and invested. But there are very few chances for inventors and creators to be acknowledged. Imitations, stealing of ideas, discoveries, are allowed in all levels.

"I'm thinking about the development for a camera that captures a series of images, how practical is it?"

"My Lord, experiment has been carried on for months for motion picture, where movements of subjects and human beings are taken and played back. Hence, your idea is very, very practical." The young scientist replies eagerly. Normally, people shows no trust on the potential of this experiment because they don't see why they need it.

She doesn't know that Papunika ruling party is very different from the rest. They own a combined trust for both technologies and magic powers. They have witnessed advanced technologies developed by the Demon world that rulers of other kingdoms could have never imagined.

Years ago, Demon force used to have the so-called Bat Eyes, items created by Dabola to spy on opponents and transmit immediate motion pictures. Leona and Larhalt have discussed on how they should develop a similar technology for enhancement of Papunika national security. That's why Larhalt is extremely interested in supporting the new project of this young scientist from Ringai.

That no one is aware of Marm using teleportation several times to the prison of Papunika has raised a concern in Larhalt. Nothing about Marm, it's about how low the level of control they have in utmost important public areas of Papunika.

He looks forward to share this project with Hyunkel tomorrow, for his friend will be here in Papunika to attend a conference.

...

Hyunkel is still awake, stroking Marm's soft hair as she is asleep. The innocent look of her gets him smile.

"Hey, you are so handsome when you smile." She grins.

He pokes her nose, "Cheeky. Get back to sleep."

"Sleep together." Marm wraps her hands around him.

He doesn't say anything, he lets Marm's soft body clench in his and lets the night fall into complete silence. His precious angel will have a good sleep.

 _"I can't wait seeing you in the wedding gown and walking to me along the aisle." His arm wrapped around her body and he was caressing her beautiful face._

 _It was their engagement party, they were in a dance and the happiness was everywhere in the air for him._

 _"Maybe four years later?" Marm said._

 _"Why so long? Make it in one-year time, when our baby is strong enough."_

 _"I want to have the second baby as soon as possible."_

 _That was a surprise, but_ _seeing the smile on Marm, he knew he wouldn't not agree with her._

And when Danny was born...

 _"You can't run away from me, not this time, babe." He whispered in her ear, holding her in his embrace. He wanted them to get married and Marm was sure happy hearing that._

But...

 _"Let's wait for a liltle while..." Her gentle smile was so sweet._

Of course it made sense to wait for a tiny bit more.

Months passed by and they grew a wonderful family. Along the time, they both were so happy with everything. He did bothered with the incomplete marriage process Marm and him were into, but he also sensed Marm's reluctance in formalising their relationship, so he compromised, because Marm is already his precious wife.

Marm made best use of her time but she wasn't into anything long-term.

He eyes on the walk-in wardrobe, the conversation they had in the afternoon is running in his mind.

 _"Another letter for me?" He asks her. A smile is on his face. He is holding an envelop that states his name._

 _"How do you have this?" Marm quickly takes it back._

 _"From Mrs Swan. She saw it in the pocket of your winter coat."_

 _"Argg... she is so into doing laundry for my clothes again." Marm sighs._

 _"How about the letter? Don't you want me to read it?"_

 _"No." Marm sounds determined. "Look away, I can't let you see where I keep it."_

 _"Why...?" He asks. But he still turns back as Marm's request. From the reflection of the window, he sees where is Marm heading to. That makes him smile_. _Clumsy Marm._

Standing in the walk-in wardrode, he unlocks the small chest Marm uses to keep her valuable items. No letter is there. Then, intuitively, he eyes on the ugly christmas sweater that he hates to wear. His hand slides inside and easily find the envelope. It's the same envelope with his name written. Marm doesn't deny that it's for him, Marm doesn't want him to read, but she is hidding it here. This means she still wants him to have it sometime in the future, most probably.

He doesn't feel like he can wait. He can sense something different about this letter. It's not likely to be similar to all love notes, poems, letters, drawings... etc that Marm makes for him.

After a short hesitation, he opens the evenlope and glances through Marm's writting. The first sentence shocks him immediately.

 _Dear Hyunkel,_

 _I may not be around when you are reading this letter. I'm sorry, honey. This is the best decision I can make._

 _Remember how angry you were when I messed up the wound on my shoulder, the wound that was caused by Ella? I made you believe it was healed. In fact, it wasn't getting any better. The physical wound was fine, but there has been a mysterious curse tagged along. And now the curse is still inside my body. It has haunted me for months. Every night, I have a same nightmare about Karl being killed._

 _Ella said that since I_ _own magic powers, Karl became an easier target because he is a more vulnerable living being inside my body. Ella taught me how to freeze the curse for several years, four years estimatedly, so Karl can be born safely._

 _I could have discussed with you. However... I won't be able to face the sadness in your eye, I don't want you to be the one who chooses between me and Karl. I desperately want Karl to come to this beautiful world and grow up as a wonderful man like you. He is a lifelong connection of us. You will always see parts of me in him. Karl is a precious, gorgeous love that we have for each other. We are his parents, it's natural to protect him no matter what. For this point, I believe you are with me._

 _Hyunkel, my only regret is that, this decision were made without your awareness. All because I can't stand seeing you being unhappy, worried, bothered... Spending everyday of the next four years with an awareness that I can be taken by the curse anytime is not something cool, is it?_

 _It was not easy for me to accept that I only have four more years in my life. But when I went home, seeing you, well, shirtless just now and laying lazily on the bed reading your book, I took this matter in a much more positive way. I take this as a chance to treasure all good things in my life which I may overlook, or waste, hadn't such incident happended._

 _Four-year is a generous amount of time. I hope we can have one more baby so our Karl will have a sibling to grow up with. I plan to spend lots of time nurturing our children together with you. Me of a few months ago would never consider this. But me at the moment have such a strong instinct to parent! I also plan to study... I was too lazy before. I want to do social work in Romos, too. And most important, a large amount of my time will be used to love you, to take care of you, be pampered by you. Hyunkel, I'm so excited at our family life, it's gonna be very sweet, isn't it?_

 _I will not spend time preparing a wedding. I don't want to put on a wedding gown, I don't want to have any marriage registration. I used to dream of a beautiful wedding day, but what is more obvious now is that I don't want to leave a shadow on these experiences which you may be able to have with someone else, someone who can be with you for the rest of your life._

 _But if our second child is happen to be a girl and if one day, she asks about my favourite wedding gown, tell her it would be the one with long sleeves, V neck, laced, mermaid style. That's a common question any daughter will ask._

 _I believe, happiness is about knowing where to stop, about not regretting. I'm feeling the best kind of happiness because I'm willing stop my journey after the next four years. I will have no regret, knowing my beloved ones are living well._

 _Remember one fancy sentence that Crocodile says and you genuinely agree with? Life Moves On._

 _You have loved me, lighted up my days, made me a woman and a mother. You have done every best thing for me. Now when I'm no longer accompanying you along the journey, please leave our memories in your heart, and move on. I'm happy to stay in a tiny corner of your warm heart. I really am._

 _Be open to new pages of your life. Once the feeling is right, allows somebody to take care of you._

 _Honey, from the beginning, your happiness has already become a reason of my smiles. It saddens me deeply, it hurts me badly if you are dragged into depression because of me._

 _After completing this letter, I will ignore the ridiculous curse and will live a fulfilling next four years with you, at which I'm very excited._

 _Kisses and Loves._

 _Marm._

Eventhough Marm is sleeping peacfully on the bed, he can't stop feeling painful. How bad it is for his precious Marm to take this all alone...

You can't only stay in my heart. You have to be by my side.

He determines and puts the letter back to where it was.

 **End Chapter 4 - God Bless The Bold (II)**


	5. Over The Fear

**Chapter 5 - Over The Fear**

Six o'clock in the morning of Dylan, Romos, a private jet is waiting for their family in the back yard. Karl is walking on his own and Dannie is carried by Hyunkel, who also holds hand of Marm to get on the flight, heading to Papunika.

Normally the kids get up at this timing and spend the next half an hour playing with each other while dad and mom are still asleep. So the couple has no problem waking them up, there're only problems in dressing them.

It will take them five hours to reach Papunika and it will be nine o'clock in the morning at the destination when they arrive, so Hyunkel can attend the meeting at ten. They have no choice for better options. Teleportation is not permitted to use accross borders, even it's in Papunika, whose Queen is very keen on using such time-saving and environmental friendly technique, according to her.

Marm and the kids usually don't accompany Hyunkel in such short trips, for he will be back to Romos right in the afternoon. But after secretly reading Marm's letter, he knows he has to bring Marm along this time. So he waked her up this early morning and fortunately, Marm was not _too_ grumpy for the sudden travel plan.

His kind-hearted Marm, spending all her life in caring, loving, fighting for justice and ends up being attacked, being cursed by the person she saved.

No matter how badly the compassion to opponents has held them back, he agrees with Marm on placing importances on saving people, rather than on gaining victory. Marm has changed him that way and he is glad with the change...

The flight has taken off for two hours, the kids are having breakfast independently as usual. Looking at Marm as she is reading the news, he bursts into a smile. Marm does care about what's going in the world: conflict in Teran, alliance between Romos and Benga, healthcare promotions in Carl, technologies development in Papunika, etc... He can't wait to see how happy Marm is to know she still has lots of time to live fully in this happening world.

Breaking that curse is not difficult. But he feels uneasy for Marm to suffer the fear alone during all these years.

...

"Thanks for such great snacks, Marm san. Foods of Romos have stolen my heart." People in the international trade department of Papunika are happy to have a reunion lunch with Marm in a coffee shop near to their workplace, located in the central business district of Papunika capital.

"And I miss the lunch menu here so much." Marm laughs. She considers Papunika as her second hometown.

"You get to be back, young lady. Danny is already... two years old?" Her former colleague carries the chubby Danny in hands, making a funny face to tease the kid, making him chuckle.

"I can't agree with him more, Marm. We had such a great time working as a team, bringing good businesses for both Papunika and Romos. Don't you miss those good old time, dear?"

"I do." She nods. "But my King won't want me to be back, believe me, people."

"Why is that? Speaking of which, we do miss the former King of Romos. Although the present leader of your country appears so charming."

 _Charming?_

It totally gets Marm a choke.

"Hey, Marm."

It's a very nice voice.

It's Emmi's.

What a coincidence, but it's not that surprised to see madam ambassador here. This coffee shop is a favourite rendezvous of Papunika's governmental officers.

Marm smiles and stands up to greet her.

"Good morning!" She asks the kids, "Greet Ms Emmi, guys."

Karl and Danny listen to mom's words and carries the formal greetings cutely.

"Good jobs, both." Emmi smiles happily and exchanges greetings with fellows from Trading department, Marm's lunch partners.

There is no doubt that Marm, despite being a young mother and had a tomboyish background, is doing a wonderful job bringing up the children.

"Are you having a holiday here?" Emmi asks, although she knows there's a Yes in Marm's answer.

 _How lucky she is to enjoy life without having to work. This is not the kind of life I will ever be satisfied with._

"I'm not expecting this holiday." Marm is being honest. "But I love Papunika. So I'm here anyway!"

"Great. Will you attend tonight's dinner?"

"I have not heard about the dinner. We are going back to Romos as soon as Hyunkel's meeting is over."

"Ok. Then... see you next time. See you around, mates."

Walking away to her table, Emmi can't stop wondering.

 _She is just following him everywhere, doesn't she have her own life?_

"Emmi."

The familiar voice drags her to the reality.

"Your Highness."

Emmi greets him, her lunch partner, Prince Juan of Ringaia.

He is the man who follows her everywhere and loves asking her out. Emmi is sick of that.

...

"Hi everyone!"

Leaving the boys with their helpers for a while as Hyunkel asked her to, Marm looks for him at the executive lounge of Papunika convention room, where he is hanging out with Avan and Larhalt after the meeting.

"Why are you drinking at this time?"

 _What else to expect. Of course they will enjoy some strong alcohol._ Marm walks toward them.

"You will like it, Marm." Larhalt pours a glass for her.

Marm easily notices a new cool tattoo on his neck.

That she is checking out another man catches attention of her husband. He pulls her to his side and says, "I can have a tattoo, too."

"No, it's painful. Don't want my honey to get hurt."

Larhalt and Avan look at each other helplessly.

"Such pain means nothing for him." Larhalt passes the drink to Marm and says.

"But then he will become more attractive and..."

"Ohh... that's your true point, Marm." He laughs.

Leona's partner, he is so cool with everything.

"Sensei, here is grape juices made by our kids." Marm hands the bottle to Avan. "High quality from Romos, you gotta love it!"

"Oh... thank you..." Avan receives it eagerly.

"Sit down, love." Hyunkel gets Marm in the seat next to him. Holding her hands and looking into her eyes, he says, "I have read the letter."

"..."

Without asking further questions, Marm knows what letter is he referring to, the look in his eyes has revealed everything. But...

"What letter?"

"The one you put inside my winter sweater."

 _That's it._ Marm's heart is pounding.

"So... sensei and Larhalt also know...?" She looks at both.

"Yes. But we all will handle that curse, Marm. No worry." Hyunkel rest assures her.

"I'm sorry to bother everybody." She gets into his warm and strong embrace, hugging him with all her strength. Pain starts speading inside her. This feeling is the exact reason why she doesn't want him and friends to know.

"Don't have to feel sorry, honey. Why are you so foolish?"

Marm's tears are on his shoulder and he can feel how trembling she is. It must be very anxious for her, to hold in her tears for such a long time. "It's just a curse caused by a dark touki, sensei will be able to break it." He tells her.

"No." Marm insists. "No one can break a curse... And there is no way to destroy the curse separately."

"How about Avan Ryuu?" Hyunkel asks.

"What is Avan Ryuu slash doing with the curse?" Marm is surprised. As much as she knows, such technique is for attacks of swords and spears that sensei and Hyunkel are mastering at.

"Its third component can override the curse, honey."

"What's the third component?" Marm questions, for she has never heard of that.

"You are not aware because you were unconscious at that time. It's a technique Mr Avan used to attack Myst when it occupied your body back then." Larhalt explains to her.

"That's right. I can use such technique to destroy the dark touki of the curse without hurting you." Avan says.

"Really? Sensei, I don't know there is such technique!" Marm is still not confident on what's going on.

"In fact, it was Hyunkel's idea from the beginning. The success will rely very, very heavily on your belief for the power of light, and, how much you remember the moves I taught you, young lady. Hyunkel believes you can handle that though."

"I'm a hard working student. I remember every lessons." Marm is sincere and turns to Hyunkel. She is so hoping she gets the idea right. "Is it true that the technique will override any curse?"

"Not only curses, but anything that's even stronger. Because it aims on the dark touki itself." Her husband confirms.

"You are not lying to make me feel better, aren't you?" Marm looks at all three of them.

"No way."

"Don't be _you_." Hyunkel kisses her forehead and keeps her in his arms. "You care too much for others' feelings."

"There is nothing to fear, Marm. But I can't do anything now, not until the dark touki from this curse becomes more obvious. At the moment, I can't sense its existence. You neither, can you?" Avan sensei asks.

Marm nods. "It's probably not active yet. And I don't know what kind of curse is that, even Ella doesn't know."

"No matter what it is, it can't be worse than having Myst Vearn occupy your body." Larhalts concludes.

...

"I feel so alive and energetic!" Marm excitedly exclaims. She dances and hums all the way back. "We have to celebrate, don't we?"

"Yes. And just two of us."

"Ok!" She agrees with Hyunkel.

"I will pick you up at seven tonight, no children are welcome."

She bursts into the beautiful smile. "Noted."

They stop for the traffic and he can't help from kissing her passionately. His arms are all over her and Marm soon feels that she is kept in his lab, overwhelmed by kisses that he doesn't seem to break.

"You thought you were going to live for four years and your priority was to produce two children for me. I can't believe this, Marm."

"Not only for you, it's also for Karl to have a brother." Marm looks into his eyes and strokes his hair dearly. "But yes, it's important that you won't be lonely and you will have them to live on, once I'm not around."

"You are not leaving anywhere, and our sons want to have a baby sister."

"How can you know? Karl said one younger brother crying is enough."

"He will be fine. We need to have a daughter so you can tell her the story of your wedding dress."

Marm's cheeks turn red immediately.

"But now I have plenty of years, we don't have to rush."

"Nothing is better than this." He is satisfied seeing Marm's happy smile.

They keep walking along the street of Papunika, holding hands and are amused by how beautiful life is.

"Wow..."

Marm is stunned, standing in front of the wedding dress shop. "Hyunkel, look at this." She asks.

But he drags her away. "No, I don't see anything."

Marm can see that he is smiling.

"Why? You have asked me to get married for so many times!" Marm refuses to leave the place.

"And you ignored me all those times. We can continue our lives the way it is during these years. We are happy, aren't us?"

"Hmm? Ok..." She doesn't know how to argue.

 _Who wants to marry him?_

 _Hate him. Why does he change his mind?_

Marm looks at him with a temper, yet still follows him along the street to their residence in Papunika. Hyunkel needs to be in Romos this afternoon. As Marm has already been aware of, he has a terribly hectic schedule this week.

 **End Chapter 5.**


	6. Teran (I) A Wolf Who Loves A Sheep

**Chapter 6 - Teran (I)**

The sky is grey and winds are blowing strong, rains have been a disturbance since early morning, revealing a dim side of the place.

Unfortunately this is not a best day to visit here. The rider feels sorry for his passengers, a lovely couple from Romos.

He wonders if they are here for a holiday.

But there are too few luggage being carried.

"Is this your first time to Teran, sir and ma'am?"

"This is my first time. And for my husband, a thousandth time." The female passenger replies him with a cheerful voice.

"Is this very different from Romos?" He asks, out of a curiosity.

Just like majority of people in Teran, he has never stepped out of the homeland. There is a rumour that it's a dangerous and messy world outside the border, but the moment he met these two beautiful visitors when picking them up at the airport, he starts wondering how dangerous and scary the world out there can be?

"I see more green colours here. And the weather is quite different." It's still the nice voice of the female passenger, her husband calls her _Mam_. "I love rain, but sometimes I dislike it."

"No worry, ma'am. The rain will normally end before the afternoon."

And he stops talking to give privacy to the passengers. Meanwhile, here comes a route where it's full of potholes and water stagnations. He needs utmost concentration to avoid dragging the carriage into them, so he can ensure the most possible comfortable ride for his passengers.

Just like others, the rider has an DNA of genuine hospitality, they value and welcome the goodwill of foreigners who are interested in Teran.

"We are entering the central of Teran's capital." He introduces. "Here you can see all buildings where the royal governments are working. This is a biggest commercial and entertainment zone, too. It will be a good idea to walk around this area in the late afternoon. I'm sure you can find some interesting teashops. Tea leaves are our best products."

"Sound great!"

As the rider's notice, the wife is certainly cheerful and excited while her husband is very less talkative. But he has been here for a thousand times, he should have known too much of everything to bother the recommendation.

"And here are..." The rider is hesitant to explain. He finds it somehow difficult to talk, because what they are seeing is one of his biggest griefs.

But Hyunkel and Marm don't require any introduction by the rider. They know what is happening in front of their eyes.

Through the carriage's shield, they see groups of local citizens gathering in the rain, there should be hundreds of them.

Voicelessly, the people are striking in front of Teran high court as well as other royal buildings with banners and posters on hands.

The crowd appear to be more determined, more insisted and their images appear more beautifully compared to police forces who are keeping close eyes on them.

Silent strikes are allowed in Teran. Any public groups can conduct strikes as long as the strikes are noiseless.

Marm understands the rider is not comfortable to talk about the strike and she doesn't mention a word about it. She takes a long look at the crowd in silence, letting the images of the strikes pass by her as the carriage heads to Krygg town, where Hyunkel and her will stay during this four-day trip in Teran.

"We are reaching their house, it is at the end of this street." Hyunkel tells Marm. "See that grey facade?"

Marm nods and she is absolutely excited. The facade is nothing close to a modern style. Emphasising on height and size, the house is a typical example of Teran's classic architecture.

"Yes, we are almost there. It's house of Pop and Menruru sama, a good friends of _us_."

"I see." Marm nods.

Obviously Pop and Menru are two big supporters of the strikes. Hyunkel, too. He is a financial supporter for Pop. Marm gives him a side look that gets a smile out of him.

The rain can't win Menruru's rose garden. Marm is instantly amazed by the harmony of rose combinations, the scent is pleasant, especially in the rain. Marm finds an immediate love to this place.

"Shall I wait for you, sir and ma'am?" The rider asks.

"It's ok for today. We are staying here." Marm smiles and waives at him.

"Please come back tomorrow at eight in the morning." Hyunkel gives him a generous amount of tips.

"Thank you, sir, I will be on time."

...

"Volka and water melon punch!" Menruru smiles gorgeously, offering Hyunkel and Marm the welcome drink she has prepared for them.

"Awwww..." Marm finishes all. "It's refreshing!"

"How is the ride ?"

"I find it not bad. Except, a bit long." Marm gives a massage for Hyunkel on his shoulder. She has been leaning on him during the past one-hour ride.

"I know. You drive sport cars in Romos, and we use horse carriages here. Welcome to our world!" Pop grins.

"It's ok for me, if Marm doesn't use my arm as her pillow."

"Free training." Marm smiles, keeps on giving him the massage.

"I don't see any gifts, are you guys planning to stay here for free?"

"Yes, we expect free accommodation and meals. In return, Marm will feed your children and I can do the cooking."

"Nobody is allowed to use Menru's kitchen. And our kids can eat by themselves."

"Too bad, then." Hyunkel and Marm laugh. "We will offer you same kindness when you are on holiday in Romos."

"It's really too bad." Pop shakes his head.

"Holiday! It's an interesting choice to take Teran." Menruru is surprised.

"I'm so looking forward to it." Everyone can see how cheerful Marm is. "Thank you!" She kisses her husband on his cheeks. Is it because of the Volka?

"Here is our itinerary." Marm passes her note to Menru and Pop.

"Frankly speaking this looks like Marm's volunteer worksheet and Hyunkel's business trip."

"That's the kind of marriage we have." The couple from Romos seems proud.

"With friends' supports for accommodations. meals, transports, etc... even clothes? Where are your luggage?"

"All are in this bag only. We are not Leona and Larhalt."

Pop and Menru giggle, they can't stop making fun of how posh the two from Papunika are.

"Hmmm? You guys are going to the dragon chamber, too?"

"It may be of no use, but... there is something not to be forgotten."

"We know. Same here."

...

The other night,

Hyunkel sat down on their bed, taking off his clothes while observing Marm's reaction with a smile. Her beautiful side face can easily make him stare at her happily like a foolish admirer.

"How can you...? Don't say teleportation. Sensei is gonna kill us."

"No, we go there by our jet."

"It's a four-day trip! Are you sure you have time, babe?" Marm climbed on the bed and hugged him from behind. _Love it when he is topless_.

"For Marm, I don't have to check my schedule."

"Hmm?" She pressed her fingers gently on his earlobes, "Tell me you do check your schedule, else I don't know when did my husband become an easy going person."

"I'm easy going."

"God damn easy going, Hyunkel." Marm giggled.

He smiled. He checked his schedule. But he did everything to make it possible to handle both, the trip with Marm and the business in MnKomice.

Marm has always wanted to visit Teran. When Hyunkel described the kingdom to Marm, he told her it's where peace is a goal of life. He told Marm majority of everything reported by media about Teran was false. Attack and violence happened among the country were caused by manipulations of certain foreign governments and a specific party inside Teran's royal family. It has nothing to do with the public who are yearning for peaces everyday.

His stories make Marm want to go there even more.

...

Soon after checking in one of the nicest rooms in Pop and Menru's house, Marm starts up the first volunteer work in an infirmary together with Menru.

"Are you sure you don't want to relax?"

"I feel so relaxed the moment I arrive Teran. Isn't it weird, considering a fact that there are a lot of conflicts and strikes happening here?"

"Everything is fine in the central and our township. But once we step in Mallacan district, the core conflict zone, and especially when you work in the infirmary, you won't be able to relax..."

"I will be ok, dear. This is what I want to do."

"Thanks for all helps you are willing to give."

"Can you tell me, Menru, are things very tense here?"

Marm can see the creases in between of Menru's eyebrows when she is answering.

"For me, it's not tense. When people live under struggles and griefs and there is nothing but a silence of tolerance, it is a real tenseness. I'm glad we are fighting, not a physical fight, but through a ... legal settlement." Menru's whispering to Marm.

"I heard it from Hyunkel, it's one of the two options. Is everything going to complete?"

Menru shakes her head. "Anyway, the wait will be worth. Teran has great potentials for development, but the royal family hold it back for generations, they never have any tendency to develop the country, to educate people. We don't want our children to grow up in a conservative society that is way behind time. Living in Benga is more comfortable for Melsa and Bob. But Pop and I can make a difference here. It's kind of contradicting sometimes, but we are still doing well."

"I see, Menru. You both are true soul mates." Marm smiles. "I want to ask you something."

"Sure. What..."

A sudden huge shock disrupts their conversation, seems like the carriage is falling onto a big porthole.

"Are you hurt?" Marm asks.

"Kind of. My back..."

Menruru is soft like a flower petal, so fragile, Marm smiles and moves closer to help.

That makes her remember the similar scenery when she helped Ella four years ago, and it gets her goosebumps.

The carriage's door is violently opened from outside, unexpected by both.

"IC, please." A civil police soldier requests. Behind him, there is a team of three, four men in the same uniform.

"You are a foreigner?" After checking Marm's IC for the second time, he drags her out of the carriage rudely.

"What are you doing?" Menruru shouts and gets off from the carriage, despite of her back pain. This is one very rare time Marm sees such an angry expression from Menru.

"We are doing our jobs."

"Your job is to capture a woman unreasonably?" Marm gets herself away from his control, feeling furious for what has just been heard.

"You are a foreigner, ma'am. You have violated a restricted area."

"This is not a restricted area." Menru says.

"I say it is, and hence it is. Escort the foreigner to central police headquarter." A man steps out from a carriage that is embroiled with Teran's royal coat of arm.

"What rule do I violate?" Marm asks grumpily.

"'Many rules are not disclosed to public, your responsibility is to obey all, lady."

 _Many rules are not disclosed to public? How ridiculous it is!_

Marm feels blood rushing crazily inside her, but this is Teran, she knows she has to be careful.

"Where is the warrant of arrest?" Marm tries to calm down.

"As you have caused an alleged offence by entering a restricted zone without permission, we have the responsibility to start an investigation on your offence. No arrest warrant is required."

Marm looks for Menru and sees a silent message that tells her not to fight here.

"Let's go, pretty. It's not my intention to ask my men using violence on your face, or body."

A smile is played on the police captain when he notices how beautiful Marm is. And the fact that she is a foreigner, owning unique traits that he has never seen before, has triggered a deeper interest in capturing her.

The police captain wraps his arm around Marm's shoulder and walks her to his carriage.

"Touch me again and you are in big troubles." Marm angrily pushes him away.

"Great!" He laughs. "Now get on the carriage."

"You can't arrest me. I am..."

"Marm, become less of yourself." Menruru grabs Marm's hand. "Please follow them to the Police Headquarter."

Marm doesn't understand Menru. Why doesn't she do something more useful to stop this arrestion?

...

In another part of Teran's capital city, Hyunkel is visiting a construction site of his company. Commercial and residential projects are not potential (yet) in this kingdom, but there are many businesses from governmental organisations in term of public infrastructures.

He doesn't only visit Teran for a mere vacation with Marm, he also have a tight schedule of meetings and more site visits on upcoming days.

But he is not that bad, he will only work half day everyday. And he will take Marm to places for remaining time.

"Hyunkel-sama!"

That's one of Pop's assistant rushing to him.

...

The sun's rays begin to show up and gradually kiss the plants, its golden hues have returned and are ushering a hot afternoon to arrive.

Through great sunlights under the door and outside the windows, Menru can see how tense the weather of June is in Teran.

"I'm so sorry for not foreseeing this. I should have made more preparations." Pop looks up at the blue sky and sighs.

"Who are capturing Marm?" Hyunkel stands up with his arms crossed. He is certainly frustrated.

"Should be unit Three of Teran's civil police force. They are in charge of Mallacan district where the carriage was stopped."

"No, Pop. I remember the captain said they are taking Marm to Central Police Headquarter. So it's more likely to be the State Unit."

"What difference does this make? Whoever captures Marm will have to release her immediately." Hyunkel shows no patience.

"Hyunkel, I know you are worrying, but... is it possible to leave Marm there for a longer period of time, for example, three, four days... or even more..?"

"What, Menru?" Pop questions his wife immediately.

...

Marm looks at her watch. Thirty minutes have passed, her husband and friends must be here anytime soon.

"That's a fortune!" The policewoman raises her voice, eyeing on Marm's watch. "You are rich, aren't you?"

Marm is reluctant to answer any questions about money or wealth.

"I'm asking!" The woman bangs the desk, her voice becomes ruder and so are expressions on her face.

"Anyway, she has to submit all belongings for the investigation."

"You heard it, ma'am? Put your watch, bag and IC card on this tray."

Marm removes the emerald watch that Hyunkel bought for her as requested, being very patient and cooperative. It's lucky she is not weating the engagement ring for convenience when doing volunteer work.

Searching the crossbody bag, Marm can't find her leather wallet. She looks inside the bag carefully, full of confusion...

Except a pack of tissue paper, sunblocks and condoms, nothing is inside. Her wallet is missing. It's gone with the IC card.

 **End Chapter 6.**


	7. Teran (II) A Wolf Who Loves A Sheep

**Chapter 7 - Teran (II) _A Wolf Who Loves A Sheep_**

"No, this is not acceptable."

Hyunkel rejects the request directly.

"I know it's unplanned. But once successful it will be an essential turning point for the fate of our country. No one can carry the plan better than Marm."

"You are talking about getting Marm on court, Menru. You know for the police to put a suspect on court the situation has to be pushed much further. You never know what risk will be involved or if Marm can get hurt."

"Menru doesn't mean to put Marm in danger, don't put it that way." Pop speaks up and embraces his wife.

"The plan can put Marm in danger."

"Marm is a wolf herself." Menru says.

"Yes, she is a wolf." Hyunkel nods. Yet he doesn't share a long moment of agreeing with Menru. He is still standing strong against her idea. "But when you ask her to do something tricky she is just a sheep."

"Can you give me a chance to talk more about my plan, and after that if you still think it's too risky, we will forget about it." Menru is not giving up.

"I'm sorry, but not now. We need to go to the police headquarter and get Marm out of there first."

...

The interview room was painted white most probably a long time ago. It's a tiny and dull place with florescent lighting. The temperature is uncomfortably high, especially when this interrogation is conducted by four police officers.

The gems watch and crossbody bag are no longer with Marm. They were taken for a separate investigation.

Marm starts being more cautious when answering the questions. Because she notes Menru was the only person who had a chance to take her wallet and IC card from the bag. Menruru will not do that for no reason.

 _Asked me to become less of myself and hide my IC away. What were her intentions?_

Marm has not figured it out, she only knows she needs to be careful about "being herself".

The interrogation has been going on for an hour and the questions are quite similar to each other.

"What is your purpose to enter Teran?"

"To do volunteer work."

"What is your purpose to enter Mallacan?"

"To do volunteer work at the infirmary."

"Do you obtain any entrance permission?"

"No information about such request is communicated, by all means."

"Are you involved in any governmental work of any countries, including Teran?"

Marm decides to not answer the question.

"Are there any members of your family involved in any governmental work of any countries, including Teran?"

"I'm not answering this question."

"Do you have any friends, or accquaintants involved in any governmental work of any countries, including Teran?"

"Not answering."

"What is your address in Teran?"

"I have already declared in the embarkation card. I can't remember the address now."

"According to the information you provided, your flight number is MA101, such number doesn't exist. Why are you lying?"

"It's our private jet."

"Private... what? What is that? Don't talk nonsense, lady."

"Why don't you check with the airport? How long are you going to keep me here?"

"As long as we want."

"..."

"Why are you lying?" The policeman continues the interrogation impatiently.

"I'm not."

"It's another lie."

"Tell me, what rule have I violated?" Marm asks.

"Many rules are not disclosed to public."

Marm bangs the desk out of anger and all inspectors in front of her are shocked. The wooden desk is broken into two pieces

"Ohh... sorry." Marm is embarrassed and gets back to her chair.

 _Is this a real reason why Menru asks me to become less of myself. Oops..._

"Sign on this." The policeman hands a piece of paper to her. At the first glance, all she sees is Teran language.

"I don't understand what's written here."

"Are you signing or not?" Another policewoman is holding a long metal stick and walking to her.

"Will you hit me if I don't?" Marm is shocked to see how thick the stick is.

There is no answer, but the long stick is already aimed on Marm directly.

She dodges it.

And the policewoman tries hitting her again, Marm manages to dodge again.

No matter how many times the policewoman attempts to hit her, Marm dodges all.

And they call for two more officers to help stopping Marm.

However, they are not in Marm's level of speed and agility. Nobody can lay a finger on her. Dodging looks like a piece of cake for Marm thanks to her dynamic movements and fast reactions. While the whole police team are tired of the "game", Marm are still full of energy.

"Off!" The team leader gives up in the end. "Lock her in and wait for the captain's order."

...

Marm can't tell exactly how long has she been in this room. Most probably two, or three hours have passed.

Looking at gorgeous sunshines coming through a broken ventilator on the wall, Marm guesses it's now the mid afternoon.

Heat is everywhere in this tiny dull room, Marm is walking around with her hair tied up, getting irritated by how bad the air ventilation is.

Even the prison cells of Immortal Force's Underground Castle were better. Marm recalls and smiles.

Yet her smile is turned off when the reality comes back to her mind: Hyunkel has not looked for her until now.

 _Is he too busy at work so Menru and Pop can't find him?_

 _Hate him._

 _Is Menru captured, too? So Hyunkel and Pop are not aware of what's going on?_

 _Be more patient._

Based on Marm's own evaluation, she can't escape from this place easily. Two biggest concerns are dragging her back: a possibility that she has indeed violated the rule, and her emerald watch that is kept by the police force. Her identity can be traced from that watch. It is one unique item on the market, being identified as an ultra-luxury item by Audemars Piguet from Papunika jewel house.

So Marm has decided, when she steps out of this police station, she will step out rightfully and as someone who is innocent of all charges. She believes her husband and friends are working on this, or will work on this soon.

...

The Central Police Headquarter of Teran, about ten kilometres away from Pop's house, located right in the city center, is an old yet massive building. It's a complex infrastructure that contents offices, training centers, outdoor sport yards and a small-scale prison.

Regardless of how conservative the country is, Hyunkel sees more female officers working in Teran's police forces than any in other places.

The policewoman finishes rechecking the record booklet and looks up at Hyunkel.

"There is no foreigner with Romos nationality being captured this morning." Her voice is clear and she looks like a person who works very properly. All can be seen from her good manners.

"Is it possible that the record has not been updated?"

"Perhaps." She gives him an understanding look. "We update the record twice a day: at time of the arrest and at the end of every day. Most likely due to level of case's seriousness, data of your wife may only be transmitted later."

"Are foreigners, Romos nationality to be specific, prohibited to enter Mallacan district?" He asks.

"No."

The answer is not surprising.

"I'd like to meet the captain of State Police. He arrested my wife due to this false reason."

"Eh..." The policewoman finds it difficult to resist Hyunkel. "Please take a seat first."

 _Gosh_ , _that stupid man is doing another nonsense thing again..._

She is thinking about the captain.

"I talked to the General about Marm's incident. He will have somebody work on it now." Pop comes back to the building, telling Hyunkel and his wife.

Menruru is stunned, can't believe what she has just heard. "Oh you do?" Her voice is bitter.

"Police force is a division of Teran's army. The General is the best person to help."

"On the contrary, darling, he is the worst person! He is an ultimate leader of the police force, where do you think the state police captain gets an idea of arresting people unreasonably from?" Menru is whispering to ensure nobody can hear this conversation except Pop and Hyunkel.

Although Menru's voice is soft, you can tell she is very angry by looking at the way she eyes on Pop. "Yes, they may release her knowing she is your friend as per the General's order. But what if they find out more and realise that she is _Marm_ _of_ _Romos?_ "

"Damn it..." Pop is freaked. "I didn't realise this. If they know how precious Marm is to Romos, they are likely to keep her as an important hostage."

"What did you talk to the General?" Hyunkel asks.

"I said my friend from Romos is captured by the police force. He didn't request any more information and his people will contact me soon to ask for Marm's details. I will provide the false info then."

"Anyway, I'm keeping Marm's IC card." Menru remains talking in a soft voice.

"Menru!" Pop and Hyunkel look at her.

"I took it so they won't be able to find out whom she is. I didn't have any chance to talk to Marm when she was arrested, but I reminded her to become less of herself and I guess she will understand, even partially. If Marm is to reveal who she is, it's when she is in a high court telling the ugly truth of Teran's army." The doe-eye beauty insists.

"I can't listen to that plan on behalf of Marm. We will discuss later when Marm is set free."

"But if Marm is set free, there is no chance to..."

Hyunkel is not listening. His concentration is on the clock held on wall, Marm has been arrested for almost three hours. She is definitely inside this building and he is not leaving this place without her.

"Mr Hyunkel, follow me. And only you, please." The counter officer calls him.

"Pop, Menru, you go home now. I will get Marm out." Hyunkel says.

"What? How? Are you intending to fight with them? All of them? Are you insane?"

Pop questions while Menru cannot make any more comments. She is leaning on Pop to stand properly.

"I don't know. I will watch the situation closely and decide. If there is no record about the arrest and they don't have Marm's IC, they can't report or investigate on Marm's disappearance. The sooner to have Marm escaped, the better. Because I have a feeling this arrest is not official and is to serve some unknown purpose."

"Ok then..." Pop nods, he also looks at his wife.

"Sorry I'm not supporting your plan." Hyunkel tells Menruru before leaving.

"Please don't feel sorry. At least I have done my best to convince you."

...

Lieutenant Kim is a middle aged man, taller than the average, having a muscular body and a pair of sharp eyes, he has a typical look of somebody working in army's top position.

He has been serving Teran's armed force for fifteen years and has just taken an additional new position at the State Police Force.

Unlike remaining countries, Teran has been in peace for most of the time, making his job one of the best opportunities to enjoy power and wealth without having to pay any efforts.

Problems began when the former King of Teran changed his points of view after being amused by the victory gained by hero Dai and friends against the demon world.

At that time, His Late Majesty made a first move in joining the World's Summit Conference with other kingdoms' leaders, accepting cooperations with other kingdoms through a worldwide project in logistic development. Teran airport is one result of the project, connecting many more foreigners to this mysterious country.

Since then, more businesses were set up in Teran by both locals and foreigners, people who left Teran a long time ago came back to their home country, a new system of education was introduced to nurture the new generation, these changes brought in hopes and Teran became alive again.

But all these changes made it no longer easy for exploitations of labours and natural resources. Similarly, access to monopoly power becomes difficult, power is no longer centralised in the party who controls the army. If they don't stop the King, the world they know will never come back and they can no longer enjoy the same old benefits.

Good lucks switched back to their side when His Late Majesty passed away two years ago. Without the same determination and leadership, Teran has been driven back to its past and Lieutenant Kim regained his privilege.

"I'm lieutenant Kim, how may I assist you?" He greets Hyunkel in his office with a strong handshake and a huge smile. "Tea or coffee?"

He would not meet Hyunkel if he doesn't need an urgent proof to the media about a friendly image of Teran's police force.

"No, I'm fine."

The two men are sitting opposite to each other. With an immediate envy on Hyunkel's outlook, Kim finds it more satisfying to capture the beautiful girlfriend of this man.

 _He will never find out that she will be used as a sex slave for me. And he will never meet her again._

"At eleven o'clock in Mallacan district this morning, a team of State Police under your leadership stopped a carriage and arrest a foreign woman holding Romos nationality to this headquarter." Hyunkel places Marm's photo on the desk. "It's her I'm talking about. She is my wife. I request to bail her out."

The lieutenant takes a look at the photo.

 _Can't believe she is married. But experienced women are even better. She is certainly beautiful in both photos and in person. Can't wait._

"This must be a misunderstanding. We never arrest this woman." The photo is returned to Hyunkel.

"Do you confirm?"

After saying _Yes_ , he hears a noise of something being cracked.

It's one of a few trophies he displays on the desk being broken by Hyunkel's bare hand. The trophy is made of real bronze. _How on earth...?_ He looks at it again. The tropy is only a mess of metal pieces now.

"You..." He is terrified and furious.

"I request to meet my wife now." Hyunkel grabs the man angrily. Just like his intuition, these people will never admit that they have arrested Marm so it's no use talking to them.

"Let go of my hand!" The lieutenant is screaming in pains, he has never encountered such a terrible strength. _It must be... magic. Yes, this must be... a manipulation of magic, in fact my hand are still fine._

And he finds himself being thrown down on the floor by a huge power, his backbone may have gone by now, _again, the manipulation of magic_. The man named Hyunkel is not likely to stop. Lieutenant Kim gets a full punch on his face, his vision becomes blur now he can't listen well, his nose and mouth are bleeding, there are unbearable pains across the body.

 _But this is just magic_ , he still believes. It is impossible that an ultimate lieutenant like him being beaten this badly.

"Witch..." Kim tries his best to speak and grin, "No doubt you love such a gorgeous like her, but tonight, she is all mine."

Perhaps lieutenant Kim still has some luck left on him. Hyunkel can't hear what he says.

In fact, Hyunkel is already reluctant to keep beating this stupid man who is looking very bad now.

And the lieutenant becomes unconscious straight away.

Looking at Mr Kim lying on the floor, Hyunkel thinks Menru may like the idea he has just formed in mind.

 **End Chapter 7.**


	8. Mistake

**Chapter 8 - Mistake**

The night falls late, sky is dressed in a velvet color. Street lights are dim and there are very few traffic on the roads, so are passengers.

This is June. At night, winds blow slightly. But when the winds of Teran gets you, you feels a breeze to your bones.

"I'm officer Bratos, here to escort the foreign woman to Mr Lieutanant's office."

It's spoken in familiar Teran accent, but with a deep tone of voice.

The police officer looks up and catches the cold eyes of a combater.

He has never met this young man before, but it's nothing weird, combaters are from special action unit of the Lieutenant office whom seldom shows up unless carrying the special missions.

 _Hmm... to escort that super strong woman..? Very likely..._

"Do you have any letter, or any written instruction from him, officer Bratos?

"No." The combater replies, remaining the coldness. "I said I need to escort the woman to his room. Don't waste our time."

"But..." _Mr Lieutenant does do many things without following proper procedures._

"You can accompany me and request the documents from him." Bratos says.

"Yes, it's a good idea." The police officer stands up, willingly to open the interview room to fulfill the request.

...

Hyunkel's appearance in the room makes Marm speechless, and in addition it gets a smile out of her when he is in Teran police uniform.

"This is the woman Mr Lieutenant would like to meet." One officer informs Hyunkel. "Beautiful and wild, you'd better be cateful."

Another officer smirks, asking, "Are we taking her to the Lieutenant room now?"

Marm sees Hyunkel nods at them. With him in this room Marm finds everything back to order. But he should know...

"How about my watch?" Marm intentionally asks, hopefully Hyunkel will notice that it's taken.

"We will return it to you as soon as possible, ma'am." The female officer replies quickly.

"Now, follow us."Hyunkel escorts her. Obviously he initiates this in purpose so no one else can touch his wife.

"You must be one of the combaters from Mr Lieutenant team?" The policeman who is accompaying them mingles with Hyunkel. "But I can't remember where did I meet you?"

"I don't find you familiar at all." Another officer says.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to disclose my info."

"Oh I see." The policeman nods. "By the way, you are quite obeying to officer Bratos, madam." He looks at Marm.

 _Hyunkel is using his father's name_? _That's cute._ It makes Marm smile.

"She is having a crush on him..."

"Unfortunately Mr Lieutenant looks very different."

They laugh.

It does reveal something about the personality of the Lieutenant, which is annoyed by both Hyunkel and Marm.

...

Hyunkel leaves Marm a side and opens the locked door. Behind him, the two police officers starts getting confused.

"Why is the door locked from outside?"

But _Bratos_ doesn't awser. So naturally, they follow him into the room.

"Mr Lieutenant!"

Both police officers are shocked and run to their huge commander who is lying on the floor.

"Bratos, call..." And he is unconcious before finishing the sentence. He is hit by Hyunkel from behind.

Seeing what Hyunkel is doing, Marm does the same to the remaining man.

"They really need more trainings. Do you think so?" Marm asks, looking at the police officers easily falls into inconciousness with her simple attack.

"Come to me, babe." Her husband tells her.

"Hmmm... you are so late!"

Anyway, Marm soon is into his embrace as requested.

"Yes, I'm late, sorry." Hyunkel places a kiss on Marm's forehead. It's already seven in the evening, Marm has been captured in this police station for almost six hours.

"What did I violate? Why do we have to hit them? Can't I be released officially? How about my..."

In a response to her questions, he only undresses himself out of the uniform that he's wearing.

Marm gets distracted easily, eyeing on the topless him.

"You smiled too much when I was in this uniform. I just wanted to make out with you right there." Hyunkel tells Marm when putting on his own clothes.

Marm looks up at him, wondering who will not fall in love with him? "Your Teran accent sounds natural."

"I'm surprised at myself, too."

"And you use your father's name."

He smiles, telling her. "A good name, isn't it?"

Marm nods.

That Hyunkel has such a respect and love to his adoptive father is very adorable to Marm. Marm loves a fact that he has a soft side when it comes to their big family, extended to Avan sensei, and Furora, and friends.

"Hyunkel, we need to find my bag, otherwise tonight we won't have any protection..."

Marm doesn't explain more, only leans in him and wraps her arms around his hip.

"I see. But it's even better, babe."

...

 _Romos_

Rella is reading a book, having Karl and Danny play with each other within her eyesight.

"Madam, it's about Karl's school time." The helper comes in the living hall to remind her.

"Oh, thank you."

Karl is attending kindergarten year one. Danny is still too young to join, but Rella remembers Marm's instruction to bring Danny along to send his brother off.

After three and a half years, this is the first time she is asked for help in looking after the grandsons.

In many ways, Rella is glad that Marm is very capable of taking care of the family on her own, but sometimes, it would be good to be more involved.

"Boys, get dress and go to school!" She sits down next to the grandsons and tells them gently. They are the most beautiful kids Rella has ever seen, even being boys, in some extends, they are more beautiful than Marm at her childhood time.

While Danny smiles cutely and nods, Karl suddenly becomes disobeyed and starts yelling.

...

Just as being warned, Pop and Menru are rather busy at dinner time because they provide free meals to fellows that need it. Hyunkel and Marm are aware of this, but never witness how busy the friends are until today.

"Hey, you need to queue if you would like to have the meal..."

"Eh..." Marm looks at a kid who is talking to them.

"... You'd like to receive the meal... don't you?"

"No. We don't." Marm replies with a smile. In a quick glance, she soon notices that he is the only child who is at the queue. "Where is your family?"

"I don't know."

Obviously there is a loneliness hidden clumsily behind this short answer and firm voice tune that makes it difficult for Marm to walk away.

"You got lost? We can help you to find your family."

"I'm good... on my own." He says.

Hyunkel bends down to talk to the boy. "Follow us, you are hungry, aren't you?"

"Let's go." Marm offers a hand to him and walks him into the house.

"Sir, how can you carry a man on your shoulder?" The boy asks Hyunkel.

"My wife can tell you some tips." He smiles.

And together with the boy, they come in Pop and Menru's house, with the Lieutenant being dragged on Hyunkel's shoulder.

...

Pop laughs out loud hearing the stories of Hyunkel and Marm.

"So bascially they thought Marm is still with the Lieutenant."

"Yes, although I don't like that idea." Hyunkel says. "it doesn't matter as long as Marm is out of that place. Obviously he had no intention to release her."

"You confirmed?"

Hyunkel nods.

"This was what Menru and I thought, too. And not only Marm, we suspect that they have been capturing a great number of foreigners and locals illegally. But there has never been any witness to accuse this and no foreign interfede can be made."

"I get your points and what they are doing is harming the democracy and human right. But you are playing with fire. The foreign interfedes may make the situation messier in Teran."

"If that country we seek for help is Carl, it will never be a problem."

"Avan sensei confirms to involve?" Hyunkel asks.

"Yes...Kind of..."

"Kind of?"

"When the victim is... Marm, then not only sensei, but even Kingdom of Romos and Papunika will involve."

"Marm, victim?" Hyunkel looks at Pop. "That bothers me even to hear of that term. But Marm may not say No to this and I respect her decision. By the way, you can make use of the Lieutenant."

"Ok. Thanks..."

"Pop, you are here! Menru was looking for you!"

They hear Marm's voice, sounds like she is not in a good mood.

Marm walks into the living hall, heading toward Hyunkel and sits down next to him.

"I'm not aware of it. What happended?"

"Melsa was nagging, wanted to have you tell her the bed stories."

"Oh... My baby Melsa." Pop immediately stands up, "Excuse me for a while. I need to be with my child now."

"She is already asleep now, so is Menru. I've never seen Melsa nagging until today."

"Nagging is not strange at her age, guys. Your eldest boy may be suffering the three-year-old crisis, too. That's a natural growth process for any children." Pop advises. Melsa is a daddy's girl. Pop has read lots of books to prepare for his child.

"This is the first time both of us are away from the boys... My mom is taking care of them. So far so good, mom said."

"Terrific children! Melsa and Bob are more difficult to handle, we can't leave them for more than a day, especially with Menru's grandma. By the way, how about the boy you brought here? What are you going to do with him?"

"Hmm... that's Hyunkel's story."

"We are going to send him to a school in Romos."

"Good for him. What leads to this specific act?"

"Hyunkel is missing Karl and Danny. His fatherly love is spreading strongly. The kid and him get along well, they talk..."

"Anyway, Marm, this is not an act of emotions." Hyunkel cuts Marm off. "I've done it before, sponsoring all of your community projects."

"Marm is right. This is the first time I've heard about your direct involvement. Why not let him study in Teran?"

"It's just easier for us to support him in Romos. I'll need to check the process, to avoid any future problems, you know."

Pop smirks, "As if you guys have not committed to any illegal activities in Teran!"

"Speaking of that... Why are we capturing the Lieutenant?" Marm asks. "And why couldn't you bill me out? What did I violate in Teran?"

"Hmm..." _This conversation may take the whole night._ Hyunkel thinks. "We will explain to you tomorrow. Let's go to sleep now."

"Sleep now? It's pretty early." Pop is surprised.

...

"I'm sorry the trip is not as smooth as expected."

"No..." Marm shakes her head while crawling into him.

"What _no_?"

Her arms are reaching for him, wrapping him and leans into to him tightly.

"The trip is wonderful." She says. "We have never been in any trip on our own. This is the first time, don't you realise?"

"Yes, you are right. I made Marm pregnant too soon." He smiles.

"There is nothing like your smile is so great that all your mistakes are erased."

"What mistake?"

"Future mistakes."

"Fuck you, babe." He says, while nippling her earlobe.

"You have already done that like a mad man tonight." Marm giggles.

"Yes, and Marm still needs more. With me, of course."

"Can we do this once a month?"

"Once a month? What?"

"I mean the personal trip of us."

"Right... Yes, we can."

"I want to look for Dai. We can split the search into small trips."

"Somebody has been doing it."

"Who?" Marm's eyes open wide. "You never told me!"

"It's somebody's else story." He smiles at her. "We'd better not involved. But yes, we can look for Dai by our own trips. We should have done a long time ago"

"Hence, the Dragon Chamber is in our itinerary, we're going there tomorrow morning."

"Is there anything not in Marm's plan?"

"Otherwise you will be with your work here and leave me on my own."

"No, things happended today won't repeate." He lifts her up and lets her lay on top of him. "Pop and Menru would like you to lodge a formal complain on the Central Police Team. If you agree, it can drag to a long process."

"Why is it a long process?"

"It's related to the political issue in Teran, and is an unplanned move. I'm not sure how smooth is this. In addition, the curse, so called, is still inside you. I don't want you to involve in anything complicated now."

"If you don't want, then I won't involve in, Hyunkel." Marm looks into his eyes. "Years ago I made a mistake of being too careless when healing Ella, I won't repeate this."

That gets a smile out of him and drags them falling deeper in love.

Concurrently in Romos, Dylan city is stunningly beautiful in its summer afternoon. The atmosphere has been lovely in Hyunkel and Marm's house. The boys are taking a nap after Karl finishes the kindergarten class.

He is in a dark room, there is a woman sitting in the room corner, her face is covered by the beautiful long blonde hair. Somehow he is scared. The woman is not happy, she is hurting herself with a knife.

He sees his mother stops the woman. And out of suddenly, the knife aims on him, stabbing him continuously. Karl feels like he can't breathe, nor can he scream.

 **End Chapter 8.**


	9. Stick With Me (I)

**Chapter 9 - Stick With Me (I)**

Passengers in the mini van can't take eyes off Hyunkel and Marm who are chasing after the vehicle.

Black hair, blue eyes, to all passengers Hyunkel is a handsome mixed-blood Teranese who is rare to be seen in the kingdom. Every feature on his face is of perfect ratio and in harmony of each other. His tall, muscular body makes people at first assume him a warrior, but the sun in his eyes is telling that he is more laid back than a warrior should be.

"Thank you." Hyunkel tells the driver in his deep, warm voice and newly-learned Teran accent.

"No problem. You are incredibly fast!"

This mini van carries passengers between the suburb of Teran and a village that locates Dragon chamber, where Marm would like to visit. The van departs every two hours with very few passengers on board. Although it takes longer time, it is the most suitable way for them who don't welcome unnecessary attention.

 _"The King knows you, so as many Authorities here in Teran. If you don't want to entertain any meetings, or… who knows, being kidnapped like Marm was, just use public transports, be among the local, speak in Teran accent." That's what Pop said._

 _"Do you want to dye your hair black?" Menru asked._

Getting on the van, Marm knows Hyunkel'd like to sit by the window side. He always finds something interesting to study about infrastructures, civil constructions. He will observe whatever useful points for his projects, for his business.

"One day you look at me and all become roads in your eyes." Marm complains.

That gets a smile out of him. Marm is funny in her own way, making their lives full of endless charms and wonders. "Not roads. Hills and mountains are more precise."

Marm chuckles and pinches him, and is passionately pulled closely to him. "Sit still and don't move." He says.

That's it, Marm is locked in his embrace. However, it's not bad leaning on his chest and enjoying the beautiful scenery outside the van's window.

The way to Dragon chamber is filled with energy of a harvesting season. Agricultural farms are lining up at both sides of the small road. Farmers are working on rice fields and children are seen either helping or running around. Everybody is covering themselves with layers of outfits, revealing how low the outdoor temperature is at the time being. In Teran, fall and winter are seasons when nothing can be grown.

"What will they do then?"

"Most farms are cattle operations in addition to grain fields. For those who aren't, they just take a break."

"How do you know?" Marm asks Hyunkel, circling him in her arms. "You have been here for many times, haven't you?"

"There was a proposal to upgrade the route we are travelling. I studied community here through that proposal."

Marm looks at Hyunkel with admiration. He never has any difficulty in reading comprehension, Marm is delighted that Karl and Danny inherit his intelligence.

"In the end, the proposal wasn't approved." Hyunkel continues. "Teran government decides to keep Dragon Chamber _not_ _very_ accessible. Once we passed these rice fields, all you can see is only a forest." He pauses for a short while, stroking her hair, "Very similar to your hometown."

Marm's hometown, Neiru's village, is full of herbal farms and is next to a huge, mysterious forest.

In Marm's childhood, there was no school inside the village. Every morning, the village master gathered all children under a huge tree and conducted a class. After class, the village became a paradise for all kids to play with endless imaginations. But Marm was always busy enough to skip those leisure time. Marm either attended training sessions with Avan sensei, or helped mom on the herbal field, or took care of younger kids in the neighborhood. Marm did lots of errands to prepare herself a capable "White Mage"

 _"Elf-san, does it pain?"_

 _Marm was reluctant to continue healing when the elf was biting her lips to stop herself from screaming._

 _And there was another person. He was tall and his hair was shining. He was the bravest patient she has ever met._

 _But after that mom was angry, scolding Marm in the backyard._

 _"That place is full of monsters! You are prohibited to roam around any longer."_

 _Marm was too stubborn to listen to mom. There was nothing wrong for a White-Mage-to-be to heal human and even inhuman beings._

 _In addition, the onii-san may come back._

 _No...He is never back._

Marm wakes up with a sorrow still filling up so deeply in heart. Only when catching the look in Hyunkel's stunning blue eyes, the heart is back to reality.

"You slept so thoroughly, are you tired?" His voice is gently spilling into her ears.

"I've just had an emotional dream."

"What is the dream about?" He looks worried. Hyunkel who never remembers his own dream is definitely cares of Marm's smallest concern.

"I can't recall everything in details. It's about an actual meeting I had in the past, but no worry, the meeting was a pleasant one."

"I'm glad it was."

Marm looks up at him and reveals, "Those two I met were so different, so beautiful that I was attracted."

"They couldn't be as beautiful as Marm." He strokes the soft, silky hair, which now is in black color.

Marm chuckles, "One of them was a man."

"A man? He can't be as handsome as me."

It is unusual that he becomes competitive with another man for outlook.

But Marm genuinely agrees. In her eyes, who can be more lovable than Hyunkel?

"However, I'm not a man whom you married because of a mere outlook. My look is not only what I'm better at." He adds.

Back to one fine day of twenty years ago, that was what Avan sensei taught him. On that day he didn't understand what does it mean, but the idea planted in his mind.

"Ya... I'm well-noted. You have a full package to offer." Marm happily leans in him and whispers, "How about me? How am I compared to your childhood crush?"

"I don't have any childhood crush." This is a safe answer, and also a truth. He replies with a smile.

"Hyunkel! Who made you smile like that?"

"What? No." _Gonna be in troubles soon._ Hyunkel realises.

"You are definitely thinking of someone."

"... A friend."

"No friends can make you smile like that, Hyunkel." Marm's voice is full of jealousy, "Somebody from work?"

"No. There was a funny story about her."

"Great! I want to hear that funny story." Marm wraps him more tightly, but it causes a bit physical pain, seems like Marm is pinching him, too.

"It hurts babe. I will tell you everything I remember. In exchange, you will share the story of your beautiful crush."

"Not fair...You still owe me the story of your first sexual partner."

"You have already know it's a she."

"I'd be shocked if she is not. If she is not... wait, _it's_ a she? _It_?"

He nods.

"Not a human being?" Marm's eyes open widely.

"A demon." Hyunkel says.

"How... how was...?"

"Not a demon like Crocodile or Dabora.. Those are totally not my type." He clarifies.

"I guess so. Of course you would have beautiful lover _s_. I'm not surprised to know that she is more beautiful than me..."

The driver turns off vehicle engine and informs all passengers about the arrival. Like a magic, it helps Hyunkel to turn off Marm's jealousy as well.

...

In Teran capital city, Pop is having another hectic schedule.

"These two are so good at adding jobs for me." He murmurs. In addition to checking profile of the boy who both friends wish to adopt, he also sent the Lieutenant back home this morning.

 _"Why am I inside your house?" The Lieutenant asked._

 _"This is between you and I, Mr Lieutenant." Pop lowered his voice, "You captured a foreign woman yesterday, didn't you? The one from Romos."_

 _"It must be done by my guys. I have nothing to do with any capture." The Lieutenant is very cautious._

 _"Right, it must be. The woman has a close relationship with Romos government. She is pretty mad at your unit. Fortunately, she is not intending to lodge any complains. You know, it's gonna be quite troublesome if she does that. It will damage the images of Teran government, which I believe will dismay His Majesty and the General."_

 _The Lieutenant keeps quiet, being not sure if what Pop says is believable._

 _"I smell troubles, still." Pop continues._

 _"What troubles?"_

 _"What if she changes her mind and decides to complain? I'd strongly advise you to release all that are being captured by your guys. And affirm them to stop doing this for at least awhile."_

 _"Are you making a fuss over this, Pop?"_

 _"The watch of that woman is kept in Central Police Station, you can identify who she is from her belongings." Pop smiles._

 _The Lieutenant looks more convinced now. He nods to Pop and heads toward his house. After a few steps, he turned back and tells Pop,_

 _"No matter whom the woman is, her husband will take responsibility for beating me up like this."_

Pop sighs. He doesn't want Marm and Hyunkel's holiday to turn to a trouble in Teran. None of them can foresee such a stupid problem until it happened to them out of sudden.

But very likely the Lieutenant at least will stop kidnapping innocent victims after this. And Hyunkel will deal with whatever problem happens to him. Hyunkel has already predicted this anyway.

...

Marm is stunned. The lake, dyed emerald color, is surrounded by the everlasting green forest. In the central of the lake located a classic temple that was built a long time ago. There are a few locals kneeing at the lake side, offering worship to the Dragon God. The atmosphere is holy, the air is pure, the silence is so ultimate that even birds are not singing here. People can actually hear the sound of leaves falling.

Hyunkel and Marm follow the local to have same practices of worshiping to the Dragon God.

"Dai will be back to us, his sword is still shining." She whispers.

"That is the brightest sign we have, and a very confirmed sign."

Papunika soldiers are here to keep track of Dai's return. That's the agreement Leona obtained years ago. That shows how insisting the Queen of Papunika is to believe that Dai is alive.

"You said seeking for Dai is the story of another person, is that person Larhalt?"

"The more he loves Leona, the more determined he is."

"First love is hard to forget, and first love may be assumed as true love." Marm tells Hyunkel. "But when a woman lives happily with a man for a long time, the bonding she has with him will be stronger than any affection, any emotions, and that bonding is the only true love."

"You sound experienced." He smiles, "Marm, you have found your true love."

"My true loves are Karl and Danny, and mom, and friends. I don't have true love with people who had lovers more beautiful than me."

He knows he will never win over Marm's jealousy. He takes off his shirt and pulls Marm into him, "I'm diving in to check the Underwater Temple. Are you joining?"

"How can I say No?"

"Whether you have found the true love or not, you stick with me forever, Marm."

High above the sky, a star is sparkling, and the star is falling down at a steady speed. It has been falling down for years and it is reaching the destination. Everybody will see it soon.

...

In Romos, Leona and Larhalt are informed by Rella that Hyunma(i) are not at home.

"No worry, Mrs Rella. We know they are in Teran." Leona says. "Since Larhalt and I are attending a summit in Dylan, we think it's great for Sisen to play with Karl and Danny."

"Certainly, Your Majesty." Rella smiles, hopefully Karl will be cheered up by a friend visit.

 **End of Chapter 9.**

 **(i) Hyunma: Hyunkel Marm**


	10. Stick With Me (II)

_"What's yours is yours..." C. Joybell C._

 **Chapter 10 - Stick With Me (II)**

That Hyunkel keeps looking back to have a check on Marm gets a smile out of her. Marm gladly follows him and enjoys looking at his body as they both are diving under the lake.

Shortly, the temple shows up in front of their eyes. Marm's amazed by the mysterious ancient building, by its typical classic components such as high columns, sophisticated entablature with pediments, friezes and architraves. Following Hyunkel, Marm passes through the entrance which is left open. Like a magic, breathing becomes possible once they are inside the temple.

"Why is this place so easy to get in?" She asks.

"The main door was broken by Larhalt. Otherwise, human beings can't enter this place." Hyunkel explains to her. "Once we stepped in, we have no problem walking around."

Marm looks at her hands, looks down at her body and at Hyunkel's, they all are dry. The granite floor is stiff and still, no water is seen inside the building. "Such a strong magic!"

"Not magic. This is cast by power of Dragon Gods."

It doesn't take long to realise where's the voice coming from: a huge crystal ball located in centre of the portico.

"Dragon God, please meet Marm." Hyunkel introduces.

"I remember you, Marm. Unfortunately today is not a good day to visit. You both'd better leave as soon as possible."

Marm is stunned, can't believe this is the voice of the legendary God in their world.

"Why is today not a good day, Dragon God? The sky is beautiful up there." She smiles and walks closer to the crystal ball, eyeing on the beautiful, pearl color core of the mysterious item.

"Not everything appears in according to its surface."

"You... you are the Dragon God?" As she is standing clearer, the voice turns out to be very familiar. "Hyunkel, why..."

Marm never knows she won't have a chance to complete that sentence.

An explosion is blasting somewhere outside the temple out of sudden. The explosion blows away all pediments on top of the temple, pieces of stones are falling down in front of Marm and Hyunkel.

"Watch out. Another explosion is coming up." They are warned.

"Seriously...?"

"Where are these explosions coming from?" Hyunkel asks.

"A star is falling down. Human beings in your world has not experienced this before, it can have such a huge power to destroy everything underground far beyond your imagination. So, get out of here!"

Marm stays close to Hyunkel and has him hold her in his arms. They look around, every corners of the temple are trembling. Columns, walls, floors and ceiling are cracking. As a basic instinct, both know the warning can't be ignored, they must leave immediately. And they run toward the exit urgently.

"What will happen to the crystal ball once this building's collapsed?" Hyunkel suddenly turns back and questions.

"Of course it will be devastated, too"

"Then we need to carry the crystal ball with us." He tells Marm. "It is the only way to communicate with Dragon God for Dai's whereabouts."

While Marm nods with agreement, the Dragon God rejects the idea.

"You can't move it with human strength."

"You'll never know until we try."

Marm is confident on themselves. Marm has seen Hyunkel lifting up a huge rock with Dai, Pop and herself on it, has seen him tearing off the metal amuro of Myst's minions. From Hym, she also knows that Hyunkel tore off the Orihancol Shinei Kindai using his bare hands.

A smile blossoms on her lips and she ends up sealing kisses on his hands.

"Not now." He teases her.

"Are you moving the crystal ball or not?" The Dragon God sounds dismayed.

Outside the temple, one explosion is blasting after another. Some of temple's columns start collapsing, cracks on the floor and the walls are deepened.

"Arrrgggg..."

"Yaaaaa..."

They keep trying, they try hard, very hard and they try all ways, as a result no way is working.

"Stop, Marm." Hyunkel is shocked to see Marm's bleeding hands. "Please tell us what to do to get the crystal ball out of here..." He asks the Dragon God.

"I won't tell."

"Please help." Marm insists. "Perhaps we are mean to be here today for such a mission."

"Don't you regret, Marm?"

"Certainly not, Dragon God. Please help Hyunkel and I to get the crystal ball out of here."

There is a moment of silence, seems like the Dragon God is under a consideration before he finally raises his powerful voice.

"The only way is to scarify one life between yours."

Both are stunned.

Marm holds Hyunkel's hand tightly, her heart beats fast. She definitely doesn't consider the advice but she knows her husband may not share the same thought. "Please give us another recommendation, Dragon God." Marm lowers her voice.

There is no reply.

"There must be another way." Hyunkel rest assure her. "Let me try to break the base."

Looking at him fighting hard on the item with his barehands, Marm knows both of them should do their best to get the crystal ball out of here.

So Marm joins him, ignoring her wounds and ignoring his concerns.

"Kyyaaaaa..."

Together, their last attempt breaks the base into pieces. Without a base, the crystal ball is floating, appearing much easier to grab.

They immediately reach out for the mysterious item. As soon as their fingers are laying on it, they can't feel it anymore. The crystal ball becomes intangible, transparent in front of both's disappointment.

"You can't take it away just by physical strength." The Dragon God raises his voice again, "If you want it that much, scarify one of your souls."

Marm shakes her head, implying to Hyunkel she doesn't agree to get the crystal ball by that way.

Marm's mind is filled up with regrets for asking Hyunkel to bring her here.

"Hyunkel... how about using teleport to bring sensei or Larhalt, Pop here, we will get more helps, we can discuss with them..." Marm asks softly.

"You will have two minutes for that, having Larhalt here may be good idea." The Dragon God reminds them.

"Unfortunately we don't have enough time, honey. I have no ideas where they are at the moment." Hyunkel turns to Marm, gently squeezes her hands. From Marm's facial expression he can tell how nervous his poor Marm is. "I don't want to take a risk at this stage."

The pressure is terrible for him, too. Hyunkel notices the increasing heat suddenly surrounding them.

"Hyunkel... shall we leave without the crystal ball?" Marm looks up at him, their hands are holding each other and she will never let them separated.

Hyunkel knows they can leave and it is easy to leave. He can use teleportation, or they can just swim out of the place, any ways will work and they are fine with both.

He knows they must leave for the sake of their family. Karl and Danny are waiting for them at home. He can also tell that there seems to be nothing in Marm's mind except the natural instinct of a mother that is guiding her to get out as soon as possible.

"Crystal ball is the only connection about Dai that we have discovered so far."

Regardless of what his heart wants, his mind is telling Marm such an answer. He cups her face in both hands and kisses her.

Everything happens for a reason.

He has been happy for a long time. For him, the happiness is kissing her whenever he can. Regardless of their real fights, their fake fights, their real arguements, fake arguements, as long as they are together, their nights end with a kiss, or more than just a kiss most of the time...

His Marm doesn't always make eatable meals for him, but happiness is easily found in her broken fried eggs, salty soups, hard noodles. She can't do any good knitting jobs, but the (only one) long scraft she makes for him is the warmest. She is normally late, making him wait, but the moment she shows up with smiles, or with any lame escuse, the whole universal shines on him. When they sleep, she will grab the blanket all to her side, but this gives him opportunities to spoon her, to grab her body and roll her to his side, and his sleeps will be excellent. When he has showers, she complains it takes him so long and she will get in and _help_ him. She is the best mother of his children. The happiness happened in his life over the past eight years is a miracle, a beautiful star.

But what is yours is yours. He has to put back this star, this happiness to the sky, where it doesn't belong to him. When it is the part that he has to repay everything wrong he did in the past, he has to repay it.

Breaking the kiss, he looks at her lovingly. There are millions things he needs to tell her, but he says nothing at all because he doesn't have much time left. So he is pleased to just look at her like this, and hold her in his arms, and kiss her again.

Understanding his intention, Marm cries immediately.

"Don't ever think of _it_. Think of our children, think of me." She embraces her husband tightly. "If you leave me alone today, I will never forgive you and myself. You say I have to stick with you!"

"There are too many mysteries about the crystal ball that we haven't found out. If it's devastated, Dai may never be able to come back. Both you and I, we love Dai, don't we? If we leave this place without the crystal ball, we'll live with regrets for the rest of life. You know it, love."

"I'd rather having our lives with regrets than having to live without you!"

"Is this one of the last things I hear from Marm?" He strokes her hair and smiles.

Marm beats him on his chest. "I'm a fool to ask you bringing me here! I wish we were still in Romos!"

"Perhaps this is your _karma_ , Hyunkel." The Dragon God says.

"We are not listening to whatever you say, Dragon God. We are leaving." Marm wipes the tears and drags her husband away.

He is not moving.

The temple has lost its protection. Although the entire building has not collapsed, water starts coming inside and filling up the whole area at a speedy rate, nothing can stop it.

"If you don't leave in the next minute you will never be able to." The Dragon God warns them about the final explosions.

"Since Hyunkel is not leaving, I'm happy to end my life here together with him." Marm gives up dragging Hyunkel.

"Mad woman." He lifts her chin up.

"Hyunkel, pleas..."

Hyunkel locks Marm's lips once again. Marm's heart is broken before she actually has him tell her anything.

Now as he is kissing her, he is looking handsome just like he always is, his mouth is greedy just like everytime when he is too much into her, but tears are coming out from his eyes.

His tongues are suckling hers passionately and he holds Marm so tightly that he almost squeezes her soft body out.

Marm is grabbing every piece of him trying to do the teleportation, yet failed. Marm fights hard to get out of his embrace, yet failed. Everything has become more difficult, water level has now reached her waist line and Marm is not sure how many seconds are left, thirty _, or maybe fifteen?_

"Hyunkel... don't..." Marm murmurs in between the kisses.

And he covers her eyes.

Everytime he covers her eyes, there will be a surprise or a delight for her. But this time...

"No!..." She screams. Although she can't see anything, she knows.

The smell of blood is spreading fast.

Marm feels that her heart has vanished, she can no longer breathe, when her trembling hands moves around his body, blood are dripping on them.

"Let's play a game. If you get all the answers right, you will win, Ok?" He whispers in her ears.

"Let me look at you, let me heal you." Marm snobs, hugging him with both hands, being alive again when feeling the beats of his heart.

Their bodies are wet because of the water, because of his blood, but his heart is still beating, his beautiful, warm and kind heart must never leave her. Marm puts the strongest heal spell she can make on him, even she doesn't see anything, she knows what to do to keep his life, she knows...

"What's sensei most favorite?" Hyunkel starts asking.

 _"What's sensei most favorite?" They keep arguing on this._

 _'Wine!" She always said._

 _"Wrong, it's curry." He confirmed._

 _"No, wine is correct!"_

 _"Curry."_

 _"It's because you like curry."_

 _"It's because sensei admits it himself."_

"Wine..." Marm answers.

 _You are stubborn as hell._ Hyunkel smiles and moves on to the next one, "What is the code of our bank treasury?"

"I will never remember..."

 _I wish to be by your side and remind you anything you forget._ "No worry, your mother and sensei will tell you, whenever you need it." _I wish to pamper you forever..._

"Let me look at you! Are you recovering?"

"I'm doing good. I just can't make it to the last question. I'm very sorry, Marm..." Hyunkel's voice becomes softer. "Love you."

Marm feels a kiss landed on her forehead, his tears dropped on her face, and then his hands let go of her. Marm immediately opens her eyes.

In front of her is the gray sky.

It is raining heavily, winds are blowing strong, her whole body is wet, she is laying on the lake side, on the grass. Next to her, the crystal ball is shining

There is an absence of his breaths, of his heartbeats, of his warmth. Marm looks down at her clothes and sees a huge blood stain. She collapses but her trembling legs are getting her to stand up.

 _Hyunkel... Hyunkel..._

Marm runs to the lake, dives in it without wasting a second. The fierce and weird waves are waiting to swallow her.

 **End Chapter 10.**


	11. Somebody I Used To Know (Part 1)

**Chapter 11 - Somebody I Used To Know (Part 1)**

Rains, falling down heavily in Teran since yesterday afternoon, show no sign of slowing down. Living in Teran for over four years, Pop has never experienced such a fearful weather.

Nobody is seen on the streets. In fact, everything is invisible in the rain.

 _I guess the weather created difficulties for Hyunkel and Marm to be back, but... but why don't they use teleportation?_ Pop wonders.

 _They both must be too obeying to Avan sensei's rule._

"Pop!" Menru is running into the dining hall, carrying Melsa on hands. For a long time, he has never seen Menru looking as terrified as now.

Their liltle Melsa is screaming something they can't understand.

"Melsa must be feeling or seeing something very dark, the way I saw and felt when I still had the ability. Pop, can you calm her down? Mel is too liltle to face this."

Pop nods and straight away places a spell to his daughter. "Don't scare, sweet heart." He tells his baby girl.

And the liltle baby is put into a soft peaceful sleep tenderly.

"Honey, I think Melsa might see something terrible that happened to Marm. Before she became uncontrollable, she murmured something sounds like Marm's name."

...

Miles away, in the remote area of Dragon Chamber, a strong smell of burned village is blended with smell of the wet soil, making it difficult for anyone to breathe. However, there are no more sense of lives. The whole village and people who happened to be around the lake were destroyed.

Heavy raindrops and strong winds are slapping Marm's face, thunder are tearing off her ears, waves, sometimes can be as high as a building level, are tempting to eat her out anytime. However, she is not scared.

Marm doesn't know why she is still breathing.

Looking at the lake side which are within her ability to swim back, Marm doesn't feel like returning.

She dives into the lake again.

 _I don't want to leave this place._

 _Hyunkel, even if you decided to leave me, I won't leave you._

 _I will not._

Right at the moment her whole body loses the conciouness, she no longer breathes, her heart stops beating, an Elf shows up in the water and carries her to the surface.

 _This is the fifth time she is doing the same thing. Is the human girl intentionally drowning?_

 _..._

"Marm..."

"Thanks god, you awake!"

Marm feels the comfort of the bed and the positive aura of the surrounding. The flowers smell nice and the blanket is warm. _Please, let this be Romos. Let Hyunkel sleep next to me._ Marm prays.

But when everything becomes clear in her eyes, she sees Pop, Menru and Menru's granny.

"Hyunkel..." Marm tries to speak up, "Why am I here?"

They don't answer.

Pop sits down next to her, "We only found you on the lake side, you were next to the crystal ball that conveys the Dragon God message. Rather than that, we didn't... What happened, Marm? Where is Hyunkel?"

"Nothing happened. I want to go back to the lake."

Marm sits up.

"Hold on! You are very weak! Seems like you have been in the water all along the time.. The village at the lake side was... destroyed.. you know?"

Marm doesn't answer, she stands up quietly.

Realising this is the room Hyunkel and her stayed just one or two nights ago, realising he has slept on this bed, seeing his belongings, Marm bursts into tears and collapses immediately. Can't stand properly, she falls down on the floor.

"Oh dear..." Menruru runs to Marm, holds her up.

"What... what happeded?" Pop murmurs.

"I can't... I can't stay here... Can you take me to the lake now? I must look for Hyunkel."

Without waiting for Pop or Menru's response, Marm disappears with the teleportation, leaving her friends in a rising fear when start realising what's going on.

 _Hyunkel... where are you?_

 _This is a nonsense. Of course I know where you are._

Marm stares at these ruins under the lake, her hands reach out for the emptiness in front of her, imagining hugging Hyunkel.

And she closes her eyes. She wishes to end this emptiness as fast as possible.

 _I'm coming to you, honey._

After a while, she is losing her breaths, her body loses every sense, her head aches, she lets it be.

...

"She was tempting to end her life there, sensei, I'm serious!"

"No, this doesn't sound like Marm." Leona shakes her head.

"Tell everything again, Pop, clearly please." Avan looks at Marm who is unconcious on the bed with worriness.

The village in the Dragon God chamber was destroyed out of a sudden, a mysterical explosion took away lives of close to a hundred unfortunate villagers and soldiers who guard the place.

According to Pop, the chamber under water is nothing but a mess of ruins now.

"When Menru and I first arrived, we were shocked to see the burned village and unfortunate lives that were taken away. Marm was laying on the lake side unconciously. She was pale and wet and her palms full of wrinkles, signing that she had been in the water for a very long time. And there was... blood stains along her clothes..."

They look each other, almost breathless. The blood doesn't belong to Marm as there is no physical injury on her.

"Hyunkel... wasn't around. I seek around the area and even underwater, but I didn't find any clue, not at all."

"Oh god..." Leona is trembling and leaning in Larhalt, who remains in deep silence since the moment he saw Marm inconcious and the blood stain.

"Did Marm say anything?"

"She said she wanted to look for Hyunkel under the lake, but obviously when we were there, she...she tempted to end her life. She almost succeed but thanks god it didn't happen."

"Oh my..."

The room turns to a deadly silence.

"I don't believe Hyunkel is..." Leona murmurs to Larhalt, it is difficult for her to finish the sentence.

"Nothing is confirmed, honey." Embracing Leona, that's all Larhalt can say. He is not in any better mood.

"Menru, you have the ability to locate anybody, right? Could you look for Hyunkel's whereabout?"

"I'm sorry, Avan sensei..." Menru shakes her head slightly.

"Since the day Melsa was born, Menru has lost such ability." Pop says.

...

Without awareness of even the wisest person on earth or the eldest demon in the underword, the forest which surrounds lake of Dragon God Chamber is a magical one to a scarce kind, the Elf.

Such a forest, connected through various kingdoms, is a gift God presents to Elfs, the most vulnerable kind of living beings on Earth.

 _She_ has been starring at Hyunkel with a mixed feeling. Even his hair has turned to a darker color, _she_ knows _she_ can't be wrong. This is her Hyunkel-sama.

The Elf gently holds his hands and continues eyeing on him dearly. "Please open your eyes..."

Everytime she holds his hands, she sees images of a same human girl and these images are drilling holes in her heart.

"There are lots of things I'd like to ask you. Are you living with the human girl now? What happended to you both? Hyunkel-sama, why are you... dead?" She whispers.

 _Knock knock..._

The Elf is disrupted and reluctanly leaves Hyunkel in the chamber to open the door.

"It's you..." The Elf smiles gently and strokes the boy's silver soft hair. "Come in."

The boy is wet from head to toe and grasps hurrily, his body is trembling because of the fierce rain he has gone through to reach here.

"I told you it is dangerous here. Why don't you stay in the human town?"

"I... I worry for you, mother."

The Elf gently squeezes the boy's hand and tells him softly, "Foolish boy. You don't have to worry for me on every small matters."

She brings a cup of hot honey and lemon juice to the boy and happily looks at him as he finishes it. The hot drink will keep her child warm. In the end, the boy is a mixed blood and can't be as immortal and unattackable by illness as her.

"Mother, a couple from Romos would like to adopt me..." The boy speaks out softly.

"What does it mean by _adopt_?"

"It means... they would like to raise me up as their child. But the problem is that they live in Romos, if I follow them, I can't visit you easily anymore. Mother, can I tell them..."

"No!" The Elf is freaking out. "You must not tell anyone about me, my child."

He nods.

"If they raise you up, does it mean you will no longer be hungry, or be beaten on the streets?"

"I think so, mother. And they are very strong! I will ask them to train me, and I can protect myself when I grow up." The boy grins.

"Then you should follow them." She smiles. "I know Romos. I can go there and look for you when..."

"Really? You will go to Romos with me?"

"But not so soon, my child. I have to take care of somebody."

The boy is stunned for this is the first time he has ever heard his mother talking about "somebody." To his understanding, his mother has never left this forest and has absolute no interest as well as no knowledge in anything or anybody that exist in the human world.

"You need to see him before you go to Romos. And remember this carefully, you must not touch him." The Elf says.

When the Elf takes her son into the chamber made of leaves and flowers where she keeps Hyunkel, she is surprised to see a man with his back facing them.

The man has dark, black hair and his outfit tells that he is a knight.

 _How come a human knight show up here without my notice?_

"Who... are you? What are you doing to Hyunkel-sama?"

No answer. To her surprise, the man has disappeared in a blink of eye.

"Mr Hyunkel!" The boy screams and runs to Hyunkel. "Mother, why is Mr Hyunkel here? What happened to him?"

"Don't touch him, he will vanish!"

The Elf drags her child out but it is too late, the boy has already patted on Hyunkel's shoulder.

"Noooo! Hyunkel-sama!" The Elf screams helplessly. To her, the world is ending again.

When the village in front of her forest was burned by the fired stones falling down from the sky, she ran out of her tree house to save as many human beings as she could. However, it appeared that everyone was dead. She kept searching for any possible lives that still were survived outside the village and realised damages out there were much worse. Easily, a huge crystal ball by the lake side and a human girl laying next to it caught her attention.

The human girl was still alive and she would have healed the girl hadn't she seen a beautiful light floating around both of them. She understood it was spirit of a dead being that was trying to leave its last message. However, the spirit seemed vanishing before it could do anything.

"Don't worry, I will help you." She carried the spirit in her hands and immediately felt a sense of itimacy. "I will bring you to my magical forest where you can gain your original form, and you can leave any message that you would like to."

When the spirit showed up his original form after absorbing magical power from the forest, she bursted into tears immediately. To the Elf, it's her Hyunkel-sama.

She held his hands trying to catch the message he would like to leave. Unlike human beings who can destroy a dead human spirit once they touch him, the Elf can read his mind with the touches.

However, she didn't catch any message Hyunkel'd like to leave. In stead, she saw images of a human girl drowning in the lake and she sensed Hyunkel's strong desire to save her. That was when the Elf transferred herself to the lake to save Marm, on behalf of Hyunkel.

Marm was very determined to end her life and the Elf ended up saving Marm five, six times before Pop and Menru arrived and brought Marm back to their house.

"Haven't I told you to not touch him?" The Elf shouts at her son angrily.

"But Mr Hyunkel is still here, mother." The boy murmurs.

"Hmmm?"

That's right.

Hyunkel's spirit has not been vanished after the touch. On his lower lip, a small red drop of liquid is seen. The Elf leans closer to him and gently licks the drop of liquid. That costs her a burned tongue. That is a drop of blood, extremely hot blood.

"I don't understand." She is surprised, "Anyway, stay away from Hyunkel-sama. Don't ever touch him again."

"Yes... mother." The boy moves back. He doesn't understand why can't he touch Hyunkel, but his mother is always right although she may sound weird most of the time.

"How do you know Hyunkel-sama?"

"Mother, he and his wife would like to adopt me."

"Really? He would like to raise you up?" The Elf smiles happily and holds her son close to her, "My child, Hyunkel-sama is no longer a human being. However, nothing can stop us living together once he awakes."

 _What does mother mean by "no longer a human being"? However, I think Mr Hyunkel will want_ _to_ _go_ _back_ _to_ _his_ _house when he gets up_. The boy thinks.

 **End Chapter 11.**


	12. Somebody I Used To Know (Part 2)

**Chapter 12 - Somebody I Used To Know (II)**

In the summer, he loves go to the North, relax by the lake, swimming, fishing, trekking along the forest in the area. He also loves riding to Teran's farmer market, cooking, It sounds simple, but it's a luxury you don't have when you live a royal castle in Carl, or a nice mansion in Romos.

Walking along the tram station of Teran's suburb, Avan understands why his beloved students, Hyunkel and Maam would be interested in spending a short holiday in this hidden charm.

Spending no extra time in the market, the sensei quickly grabs what he needs from the grocery store and heads to a main road, to gather with some old acquaintances.

Crocodile, Hym and Chiu, the three who have a closer relationship to Hyunkel and Maam than they do to any other in the group, arrive Teran immediately as they are requested to.

"Where is Larhalt?" Hym questions.

"He has a meeting with Teran King together with Leona."

"It's not only Hyunkel but close to thirty Papunika citizens disappeared after the disaster. Both of them have to resolve this."

"Not normal citizens, those are soldiers. They shouldn't have sent the soldiers here." Pop's adds. "Papunika has made a bad precedent for upcoming interfere of foreign army to this poor land."

"I don't wish to discuss politics now. I don't know where you are coming from." Said Hym.

"I know! Pop is from Lankart village." Chiu is quick at mind.

That gives an immediate laugh to everyone, a short laugh, and the atmosphere turns to be heavy again.

Soon after, all settle themselves inside the carriage that is taking them to the place when Hyunkel was missing.

"We have traced along the lake's surface and lake side carefully, we don't find even a clue!" Avan updates. "So we are going to dive inside the lake. The area is huge and deep, unfortunately that's all we know."

"My intuition tells me it's Ok." Pop says. "That's Hyunkel. How many times we see him returns from death? He won't die because of drowning or of a disaster."

"Regardless of this, we have to speed up." Crocodiles says.

"Then let's go by teleportation! I can't stand wasting time in this carriage anymore." It doesn't seem like Hym can wait any longer. Hym finds it difficult to express, but his own experience says Hyunkel will also throw his life away if he needs to.

"How about Maam san? Is she going with us?" Chiu asks.

The moment he finishes the question, only Avan and him are left in the carriage.

"Maam needs to have a rest. Chiu, let's go." He adds, and takes Chiu away with teleportation.

...

Maam is aware of where she is: an old art gallery. Everything existing in this place is simple: a run-down corridor that hangs old and nice paintings, an old artist and his daughter. Maam doesn't even question how did this happen, but this place has a relation to Hyunkel.

And as everyday slowly passes by, there is a belief that Hyunkel is coming to this place. Strangely, everyday ends before he has ever showed up. The wait seems to last forever just like that.

Opposite the art gallery is one of the typical towers of Papunika kingdom. Next to it is a beach and Maam finds herself walking toward that direction. Along the walk Maam meets a backpacker, but the backpacker and her pass by each other just like what strangers usually do. Then Maam doesn't remember what happens after that.

And chance comes. the old artist decides to go home and Maam is excited to follow him, because she will definitely see Hyunkel at his home.

That is the part when Maam wakes up.

Her heart is shredded to pieces to see the familiar ceiling of Pop and Menru's house instead of the old gallery where she was having a chance to meet Hyunkel.

Marm quietly leaves the comfortable bed. Ignoring how exhausted her body and mind are _,_ the tears come out again as her mind can't stop thinking of him, inconcious or not. It feels terrible to live without Hyunkel. Maam would like to give up again.

"Maam!" That's _their_ liltle cute voices.

Showing up at the door step, Melsa and Bobbu adorably sneak in the room and run toward Maam.

The children are the most stunning in Maam's eyes. Just like a miracle they warm up Maam's heart immediately. Certainly doesn't want to scare Melsa and Bob, Maam wipes her tears away and bursts into a smile at them.

"Look here!" Cleverly climbs on the chair so he can almost be as tall as Maam, Bob points at Melsa's hand while Melsa excitedly shows what is wore there, a watch.

"Maam's..." Melsa adds while handing the sparkling jewelry to her favorite Maam.

Melsa is correct, that's Maam's beloved gems watch, the one that shows how much she was spoiled by Hyunkel.

"How do you have this?" Maam clinches on her chest. It was just two days ago when it was taken away from her. It was just two days ago when Hyunkel agreed to compensate this lost. It was just two days when Hyunkel was still in this room preparing for their trip to the lake. It was just...

"Melsa and Boobu scared." Melsa says, points at the gray sky. Maam's glad the cute voice drags her away from the depression, even for a little while.

"Bobbu bed..." The boy chuckles and runs to Maam's bed quickly.

"I want to play fighting." Melsa is excited to follow his brother.

"All right." That's an easy decision.

And Maam plays with them. They sees tears in Maam's eyes but they don't understand anything because Maam is also smiling at them. Eventually, they are put to sleep after the pillow fight.

Maam places more cushions around them, and carefully close the curtains so the so-called scary sky is no longer visible for them. Maam leaves a note for Menru and walks out of the house.

...

 _If Papunika can't forecast such phenomenon, how possible is it for Teran to do that?_ \- The King of Teran is trying to lower the temper, keeping the thought for himself.

In his eyes, Leona and Larhalt make a perfect couple _,_ both are aggressive, demanding and bullying. The only different is Larhalt has a more appealing physical appearance and he secretly wants to have that flawless skin of Leona.

"I'm feeling of deep remorse over the disaster. I hope Teran side can take heed of compromising for the loss. We are doing the best in searching Hyunkel."

"How about other twenty four Papunika citizens are missing in your Kingdom." Larhalt's wine glass is placed on desk with an unusual strength, showing his dismay.

He stands up, his body tall and athletic, his eyes sharp, as he walks toward the King of Teran, the King knows he is right, Larhalt is aggressive.

"All Papunika soldiers must not be confirmed dead when their bodies are not found. We request an immediate search for them."

 _The soldiers' bodies are not found because all were burned! But..._

 _Don't dismay Papunika, no royal makes a trusted ally better than Queen Leona._

"Certainly, you have my assurance about the search." The King gives in.

"Thank you." Leona nods as an agreement.

Rains still have not stopped, how sad it is for the Queen of Papunika to, once again, go through these rainy days in Teran.

Larhalt is not able to stand seeing such a miserable Leona. They have never showed affection when being at work, but not this time.

Walking next to her, he easily grabs her hand and holds it tightly.

"You break the rule, finally!" She smiles.

"You are sad, you are worried about Hyunkel, and every corner of this castle reminds you of Dai..." He pauses and looks at her. "In addition, the weather is driving you mad while the hate-able monthly cramp is making your more sentimental than usual, for once you don't want to attend to any more meeting or conference about the disaster, you want me to pamper you, or at least hold your hand, break the rule."

Listening to him, Leona chuckle and leans in him, opens her mouth for him to feed her a delicate piece of chocolate, her natural pain killer.

"Unfortunately you will never choose to miss the press conference." Larhalt shakes his head.

"They will see a sentimental side of me this time."

That gets a smile on Larhalt because he knows something like that will hardly happen. Unintentionally he eats a piece chocolate while Leona is looking at him, stunned.

Both of them have reached the end of the corridor. Once the gate is opened they will be entering the conference room for press interview.

Leona stops here and looks up at Larhalt.

"Of course we are in the chaos of everything at the moment. But... for your information, you have just swallowed your most hate-able dark chocolate."

"What?" He wants to puke. "How did it happen?"

"Is it related to Hyunkel's disappearance?"

...

Sunlight seems to tangle through the busy summer leaves, striving its way to fall across the adonis face of him.

Grass scents become more vivid and gently evoke his senses.

And finally, it's a great murmur of raindrops falling down that wakes him up.

Hyunkel opens his eyes to realize he is laying on a soft and comfortable surface. The scenery in front of him, contrary to what he thought it will look like, is just a mere darkness and a deadly silence.

It is certainly not a pleasant combination. The left side, deep and wide, is leading to an infinite darkness. The right side is worse, wending its way between a quietness that are colored in an ultimate shade of black. The grass scent, nevertheless, is still around.

He quietly, lonely, looks around and be familiar with the surrounding.

There arises a tremendous pain on his chest. Something like blood starts dripping on his skin. The wound he caused on himself, the wound that killed himself earlier, is bleeding.

Being a dead person for now, he supposes he doesn't have to bother it.

However, the pain becomes more obvious and increasingly troublesome. Every breaths he takes is causing pains, the blood drops start fall down, he fees weakening.

Is it possible for a dead person to die again?

"Mother! His wound is open!" The boy screams and runs to his mom who is busy with the best herbs she has.

The Elf quickly returns to Hyunkel's bed. She comes with a healing powder and skillfully applies on his wound.

"Who's... this?" Hyunkel grabs her wrist the moment she lays a finger on him.

"Hyunkel-sama, you... don't remember me?" She asks him, full of disappointment.

His eyes are on hers for a short while before looking at other sides and letting out of her wrist. He never replies that question.

"Whoever you are, stop bothering my wound. I'm dead anyway." He says and stands up straightforwardly. His movements make the wound re-broken and bleed again.

"Hyunkel sama, please don't move..."

Hyunkel pushes whoverver, or whatever thing that is trying to stop him away. He doesn't bother his condition. He doesn't know that on his chest, blood has soaked up the wound's dressing. Hyunkel is certainly in pain, the wound is completely open, blood is dripping badly after every step he makes, he can't even breathe normally.

Among the darkness that disables his sense of direction, Hyunkel determinedly follows the path in front of him. He stubbornly believes this is not what an afterlife supposed to feel like.

Pop and Larhalt whom have experienced deaths before told him that once died, they saw themselves in a bright huge space that was full of fog. Larhalt who stayed there for a longer time was able to see what's happening in the real life. It was the same to Hyunkel until he woke up in this darkness, with a more and more devastated dead body.

He remembered seeing Maam tempting to end her life. He realised his decision has caused Maam much damages beyond her level of tolerance. He is frightened. He must find a way to talk to Maam.

If his father could leave the last words in a shell for him, he would be able to do the same for his beloved.

"Mr Hyunkel, watch out!" The boy yells.

But Hyunkel has no reaction, he keeps walking toward the wall of the Elf's house.

 **End Chapter 12.**


End file.
